Parallel Worlds : The Ultimate Crossover
by HugoTheOtaku
Summary: POUR LES DETAILS LIRE LE CHAPITRE INTRODUCTIF . Parallel Worlds rassemble des personnages , couples ou groupes de personnages d'animes différents dans une histoire originale .
1. Chapitre Introductif

Chapitre d'introduction .

J'ai écrit cette petite introduction car je pense qu'il est nécessaire que vous sachiez à quoi vous attendre pour cette très longue fanfiction qu'est Parallel Worlds .

* * *

><p>I-1) Introduction au contexte .<p>

Parallel Worlds rassemble dans une histoire originale (bien qu'utilisant des éléments des univers de Code Geass et Kill La Kill) des personnages , couples ou groupes de personnages tirés d'animes différents , je mettrais entre parenthèses le nom de l'anime auquel appartient un personnage lors de sa première apparition dans l'histoire , sauf pour les personnages ci-dessous que je considère comme étant les plus importants pour la partie 1 en tout du moins .

-Saito et Louise (Zero No Tsukaima)

-Kazuto et Asuna (Sword Art Online)

-Satsuki Kiryuin (Kill La Kill)

-Lelouch Vi Britannia (Code Geass)

Attention , pour le bien de l'histoire les personnalités des personnages sont pour la plupart différentes de celles qu'ils ont dans les animes dont ils viennent , totalement modifiées pour certains , les meilleurs exemples sont Kazuto et Asuna qui dans cette histoire sont un couple de méchants psychopathes . Dans le contexte de l'histoire ces changements sont justifiés majoritairement de deux manières :

-Les épreuves et événements traversés ont forgé ces personnalités .

-Ces personnages sont des alter-egos de ceux du l'univers de l'anime dont ils viennent (univers considéré comme parallèle dans le contexte) et ont donc des histoires et des passés différents .

* * *

><p>I-2) L'histoire et ses thèmes .<p>

L'histoire de Parallel Worlds est divisée en plusieurs parties comparables à des arcs ou des saisons .

Cet fanfiction est classée M , pourquoi ?

D'abord il y a beaucoup de couples et donc il se peut qu'il y ait quelques passages un peu...osés .

Mais le M est surtout là à cause du langage parfois vulgaire , de la violence de certaines scènes mais surtout car la mort peut frapper n'importe quand dans cette histoire . Aucun personnage n'est immunisé dans Parallel Worlds .

Pour les thèmes , on peut étiqueter Parallel Worlds des thèmes suivants :

S-F

Aventure

Action

Drame

Romance

ou juste S-F et aventure .

Beaucoup plus tard dans l'histoire il y aura :

Des personnages originaux , créés par moi , des OCs comme on dit . Les seuls personnages originaux , **TOUT LES AUTRES APPARTIENNENT BIEN SUR AUX AUTEURS DES ŒUVRES ORIGINALES DONT ILS PROVIENNENT .**

Et surtout comme je sais que ça peut en déranger certains je vous préviens qu'il y aura du yuri/shojo-ai (amour entre filles) .

* * *

><p>II-L'écriture en elle-même .<p>

Les dialogues sont nombreux et constituent une grande partie du récit , ils seront présentés de cette manière :

(nom du personnage) : (texte) .

Les pensées des personnages seront mises entre parenthèses pour les distinguer de ce qu'ils disent .

* * *

><p>III-Pour conclure .<p>

C'est la fin de ce chapitre introductif , j'espère que vous saurez vous prendre au jeu du ULTIMATE CROSSOVER . Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire cette petite intro et merci à ceux qui vont lire .

_Bonne lecture ._


	2. Partie 1 - Chapitre 1

Partie 1 - Chapitre 1 : Retour à Britannia , Lelouch et Light .

* * *

><p>L'homme ouvrit doucement les yeux , ses yeux violets , il se réveillait petit à petit .<p>

Lelouch : Mais .. Où suis-je ?

Il se rendit vite compte que tout autour de lui , il n'y avait rien , rien d'autre que du vide , les ténèbres avec pour seule lumière des petits points blancs , les étoiles , c'était le vide intergalactique , l'espace . Il réfléchissait et se rappela de sa mort , son sacrifice . Oui c'était clair maintenant , il était bel et bien mort et cet endroit n'est rien d'autre que l'au-delà .

Lelouch : Ah , oui c'est vrai , Je suis mort , tout s'est passé comme prévu . Dit-il d'un ton désespéré . Sa voix était restée la même , il arrivait à respirer alors qu'il se trouvait au beau milieu de l'espace , en fait il ne savait même pas s'il respirait ou non mais il y avait une chose qu'il venait de remarquer . Là , à quelques mètres de lui , un autre homme , lui aussi nu dans ce vide ou le temps semblait ne pas exister .

Light : Ah , j'ai ... si mal .

Il prononçait ces mots en se tenant la tête d'une main , le réveil était difficile mais lui aussi réalisa bientôt ou il était .

Light : Hein...ahhhhhhhhhh! Je...où...où suis-je ?! Dit-il terrorisé .

Lelouch : Ce sont exactement les mêmes mots que j'ai prononcés à mon réveil mais d'un ton beaucoup plus calme .

Light : Qui...qui t'es toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait et où.. Il s'interrompit brutalement , des flashs lui revenaient en mémoire , oui , lui aussi était mort , il avait perdu .

Light : Non , je ne peux pas mourir .

Lelouch : Alors toi aussi tu es mort , donc ma théorie selon laquelle nous nous trouvons dans l'autre monde est vraie .

Light : l'Autre ... monde ?

Lelouch : Nous sommes tout les deux morts , voilà .

À l'entente de ces mots Light baissa la tête comme pour afficher sa tristesse mais Lelouch brisa le silence qui s'était installé .

Lelouch : Je m'appelle Lelouch , Lelouch Vi Britannia .

Light : Moi , c'est Light , Light Yagami (Death Note) .

Sa voix était encore tremblotante .

Lelouch : Mon nom ne te dit rien ?

Light : Non pourquoi ? On se connaît ? Light reprit petit à petit son calme .

Lelouch : Non , mais je voulais juste vérifier une autre théorie , et tu viens de me prouver sa véracité . Nous ne venons apparemment pas du même monde ou bien pas de la même époque .

Light : Ah , et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Dit Light , un peu incrédule .

Lelouch : Tout simplement parce que là d'où je viens , j'ai réussi à dominer le monde .

Light ouvrit brutalement les yeux , choqué .

Light : Dominer ... le monde ?

Lelouch : Si tu venais du même monde que moi tu aurais obligatoirement dû en entendre parler , je veux dire ... en général lorsque une personne réussie à unifier la planète ça ne passe pas inaperçu . Mais je ne te demande pas de me croire .

Light : Je veux bien te croire parce que... moi aussi , j'ai faillis devenir le dieu de mon monde , le nom Kira ne te dit rien .

Lelouch : Je crois que nous venons bel et bien de deux mondes différents , ça ne me dit rien .

Light expira comme pour se résigner à vivre dans cette dimension pour toujours , mais alors que les deux hommes parlaient , une lueur blanche apparut , comme ça de nul part , dans ce vide , elle grandissait encore et encore avant de se stabiliser .

Light : Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Bien sur l'attention de Lelouch et Light était focalisée sur ce qui semblait être un portail .

Lelouch : On peut bouger ?

Il réalisa qu'avec un peu d'effort il pouvait se mouvoir dans cet espace en nageant comme s'il était dans l'eau . Light fit de même . Ils se dirigèrent vers le portail , arrivés suffisamment près ils se sentirent aspirés .

Light : Hein , qu'est-ce que , ça m'attire !

Lelouch : Moi aussi , Light , attrape ma main , on ne doit pas être séparés sinon on perdra tout repères .

Lelouch tendit sa main , Light l'attrapa et ils se laissèrent emporter par cette espèce de trou noir , blanc . Ils ne purent s'empêcher de crier de peur .

À leur réveil , ils se rendirent compte qu'ils n'étaient plus dans l'espace mais ... au beau milieu d'une route entre deux trottoirs dans un centre-ville et habillés . Lelouch reconnut cet endroit , cet environnement , c'est ...

Lelouch : C'est mon monde , c'est Britannia !

Complètement euphorique mais aussi effrayé , Lelouch attrapa le poignet de Light pour le tirer sur le trottoir avant qu'une voiture ne passe .

Light : Explique moi , on est où ? Tu connais cet endroit ? Et.. On est en vie ?

Lelouch : Cet endroit ... C'est mon monde , celui d'où je viens , celui que j'ai conquis et celui où je suis mort . C'est ... Britannia !

À peine avait-il prononcé ces mots que l'euphorie de Lelouch se transforma en crainte , il se rendit compte du calme dans la rue . Le monde n'aurait pas pu se remettre de sa mort en si peu de temps , alors il en conclut qu'un certain temps devait être passé dans le monde réel alors que ce petit voyage dans l'espace ne lui parut être que quelques petites minutes . Light se sentit troublé lui aussi , les deux n'avaient aucune idée de pourquoi ils étaient ressuscités .

Lelouch : Si ça se trouve , il s'est écoulé tant de temps que...tout mes amis , mes ennemis , mes anciens compagnons ... Ils sont peut-être tous morts . Dit Lelouch apeuré .

Light : Tu pourrais m'expliquer à quoi tu penses . dit Light en peu curieux , mais après avoir flottés dans le cosmos et avoir ressuscités , plus rien ne pourrait le surprendre .

Lelouch : J'ai toutes les raisons de penser que … L'écoulement temporel de ce monde et celui de l'au-delà sont sûrement très différents .

Light : Et donc ?

Lelouch : Donc on ne peut pas savoir combien de mois ou combien d'années sont écoulées depuis ma mort .

Light pouvait comprendre le sentiment de trouble de Lelouch et se contenta de répondre par un simple "je vois" . Mais malgré tout , Lelouch savait qu'il aurait toujours un repaire dans ce monde , un repaire immortel , sa complice de toujours , il devait la trouver . Lelouch se posait beaucoup de questions mais pour l'instant il devait connaître la date d'aujourd'hui et surtout l'année dans laquelle ils se trouvaient lui et Light , c'était sûrement un sacré bout de temps puisque personne ne reconnaissait son visage , celui de l'homme qui a conquis le monde , mais Lelouch se voyait mal demander à un passant "excusez-moi , en quelle année sommes-nous"? Cependant ça lui aurait permis de savoir s'il avait toujours son Geass , finalement il se résigna à demander .

Il aborda quelqu'un .

Lelouch : Excusez-moi .

L'homme se retourna et Lelouch activa son œil avant de dire...

Lelouch : Dites moi , en quelle année sommes-nous et qu'elle est la situation politique du pays ?

Le passant fut hypnotisé , Lelouch avait gardé son pouvoir mais la réponse allait définitivement briser son bonheur .

Passant : Nous sommes en l'an 2125 de l'ancien calendrier impérial , cependant comme le monde entier est revenu au calendrier grégorien nous sommes en 2070 , le pays est actuellement gouverné par un conseil décisionnel formé à la va-vite , l'empereur précédent qui est mort brutalement n'avait pas d'héritiers donc ces gens en ont profité , donc nous nous en sortons mal . D'autre questions ?

Demanda l'homme à Lelouch , choqué , celui ci ne pu que répondre un vague "non , vous pouvez disposer" . Lelouch ne s'attendait pas à quelque chose d'aussi brutal , plus d'un siècle s'était écoulé depuis sa mort , toutes ses anciennes connaissances n'étaient plus là , sa sœur non plus sûrement et en plus le pays allait mal . Lelouch eût comme la sensation d'avoir fait tout ça pour rien . Light comprit vite ce qui se passait .

Light : Alors , c'est mauvais hein ?

Lelouch : Oui . Ça fait plus de cent ans , cent ans ont suffi pour que tout ce que j'ai fais disparaisse . Alors voilà , je vais bien sagement accepter que tous ces efforts pour instaurer une paix durable étaient vains ? Non je ne vais pas en rester là et ce monde... je vais le reconquérir .

Light observa Lelouch prononcer ces mots avec une voix pleine de détermination , il se dit qu'il ferait mieux de rester avec lui , le spectacle était garantit .

Lelouch : Maintenant je dois la retrouver .

Light : Mais je pensais que toutes les personnes que tu connaissais étaient mortes . Demanda Light .

Lelouch : Non , il reste une personne et ça m'étonnerait qu'en cent ans elle se soit trouvée un nouveau contractant , elle doit être toujours en vie celle qui m'a donné ce pouvoir .

Light : Ton pouvoir ?

Lelouch : Ça ne t'a pas intrigué la manière dont ce passant m'a obéi , c'est grâce à mon pouvoir , le Geass . Il me permet de me faire obéir de n'importe qui cependant cela nécessite un contact visuel avec la cible , et la fille dont je te parle est celle qui m'a donné mon Geass et aussi celle qui m'a toujours assisté dans ma conquête du monde . Elle est immortelle donc elle doit être encore en vie .

Light : Je vois . Moi aussi un jour je te parlerais du pouvoir que j'ai eu , mais pour l'instant il n'y a pas une seconde à perdre , nous devons savoir où nous sommes exactement afin de pouvoir la retrouver , tiens il y a une carte juste là .

Dit Light en pointant du doigt un de ces panneaux qui affichent les cartes des villes . Lelouch se précipita . Ils étaient en métropole . La ville où ils se trouvaient était au Sud-Est de la carte du pays et se nommait East Staines . Cela n'aidait pas Lelouch , il décida finalement de se concentrer tout en activant son Geass , peut être que le lien l'unissant à cette fille lui permettrait de la localiser . Lelouch ferma les yeux et pensa très fort à elle et à où elle pourrait être , il vit une grotte .. dans une forêt .. avec une clairière .

Lelouch : Hump , Ce genre d'endroit lui convient tellement .

Lelouch : Light , est-ce qu'il n'y a pas une grotte quelque part par ici .

Light : Attends je vais vérifier . Hummm...la seule grotte des alentours est au Nord de la ville mais c'est une attraction touristique donc je ne crois pas qu'elle puisse y être …

Après un certain silence , Lelouch prit la parole .

Lelouch : Et une grotte dans une forêt ?

Light : Et bien ce genre d'information n'est pas détaillé sur une simple carte de ville mais il y a bien une forêt au Nord de la ville , qui sait peut-être qu'il y a une grotte .

Lelouch : Oui sûrement . Elle y est peut-être , si j'ai pu la localiser c'est qu'elle doit être près d'ici .

Light : Alors , on y va ?

Lelouch : Pourquoi tu veux tant m'accompagner , on se connaît à peine .

Light : Tu es la seule personne que je connais ici , ce monde n'est pas différent du mien , juste quelques petites choses . En plus nous sommes des compagnons d'infortune non ?

Lelouch : Ah , Oui tu as raison . Dit-il comme s'il s'en voulait d'avoir négligé Light .

Lelouch : Bon alors , on y va ?! Reprit Lelouch avec entrain .

Light : C'est ma réplique . Dit Light en affichant un air satisfait .

Les deux étaient partis dans une aventure dont ils ignoraient encore jusqu'où elle allait aller . Allaient-ils regretter cette décision , Lelouch voulait reconquérir le monde mais était-il la seule personne à vouloir en devenir le maître ? Peut-être bien que non car il ignorait encore jusqu'où cette histoire allait mener l'Humanité . Une histoire folle venait de commencer et les deux premiers protagonistes étaient entrés en scène .

* * *

><p><em>Dans le prochain chapitre : <em>

_Un couple si parfait , un amour si pur l'un pour l'autre , mais ce sont des criminels ._

_"Jusqu'où croyez-vous que l'amour puisse pardonner le mal" ?_

_Et ils vont faire une rencontre qui va changer leur vie ._

_Prochain chapitre : Les voleurs ._


	3. Partie 1 - Chapitre 2

Partie 1 - Chapitre 2 : Les voleurs , Kazuto et Asuna .

* * *

><p>Toujours le même décor , une ville la nuit , il pleut des cordes , les bâtiments sont sombres et les boutiques sont fermées . C'est à ce décor qu'étaient habituées les deux personnes qui venaient de braquer une bijouterie . Deux silhouettes , qui couraient synchronisées , portants des combinaisons noires , un peu comme celles des ninjas , haut et bas très moulants , gants et cagoules ne laissant voir que les yeux .<p>

L'homme aux yeux noir et sa femme aux yeux oranges . Car oui il s'agit d'un couple , un couple de voleurs insaisissables et inarrêtables que personne n'a jamais arrêté et que personne n'arrêtera jamais , leurs noms : Kazuto Kirigaya et Asuna Kirigaya .

Ils s'étaient arrêtés sur le toit d'un bâtiment , ce genre de choses ils le faisaient presque tous les jours , bijouteries , banques , boulangeries de quartiers , cambriolages de maisons , rien ne les stoppaient . Kazuto déposa le sac du butin à terre , à l'intérieur du sac noir se trouvaient plusieurs montres en or ou en argent , des bagues , des colliers de diamants , une vraie fortune . Il enleva sa cagoule révélant ainsi ses cheveux noirs comme les ténèbres , puis ensuite Asuna libéra sa chevelure orange comme le soleil . Les deux regardèrent la ville en effervescence depuis le toit de cet immeuble , la police courait partout , cela les amusait de voir ce chaos déclenché par leur méfait .

Kazuto : Le vent du soir est si agréable .

Asuna : Oui c'est vrai , mais peu être un peu trop glacial à mon goût en cette froide soirée d'hiver .

Kazuto : En effet il fait froid , je n'avais pas remarqué .

Asuna : Allons nous réchauffer .

Et oui , maintenant le tout était de trouver un endroit ou passer la nuit . Ils allaient faire comme d'habitude , ils descendirent par les escaliers internes qui menaient au toit et choisirent l'appartement le plus haut , ils écoutèrent à la porte , aucun bruits .

Asuna prit une clé particulière de sa poche , une clé pouvant déverrouiller n'importe quelle serrure , car oui ils avaient aussi des gadgets , cela ne prit que quelques secondes avant que la porte ne soit ouverte . Kazuto et Asuna rentrèrent sans faire de bruit , l'appartement n'était habité que par une jeune femme qui s'était endormie sur son canapé , la télé toujours allumée . Les deux voleurs prirent chacun un couteau dans la cuisine s'approchèrent du canapé où dormait tranquillement la jeune femme , ils se mirent face à elle pour la regarder dormir , ils jubilaient .

Kazuto : Ne t'en fais pas , tu vas pouvoir dormir autant que tu veux là où nous t'envoyons .

Dit-il en s'adressant à la personne endormie en face de lui .

Asuna : Quel dommage elle est plutôt mignonne , tu ne veux pas qu'on s'amuse un peu avec elle avant ?

Kazuto : Non , il y a un autre appartement sur le palier d'à côté et on risquerait d'être repérés si elle crie .

Asuna : Dans ce cas...

Ils levèrent en même temps leurs couteaux et les plantèrent dans la poitrine de la femme qui ouvrit brutalement les yeux une dernière fois avant de les fermer pour toujours quelques secondes après .

Asuna : Je ne me lasserais jamais de cette expression sur leurs visages lorsque ils sentent les lames s'enfoncer en eux et leur vie les quitter , c'est absolument jouissif . Dit-elle avec un ton complètement psychotique .

Kazuto : Arrête avec le style psychopathe . Réprimanda Kazuto .

Asuna : Mais c'est ce que nous sommes , toi aussi , tu le fais sans t'en rendre compte des fois .

Kazuto : Effrayant . Mais bon si je dis ça c'est pour essayer de nous faire paraître un peu normaux .

Asuna : Et à qui veux-tu faire paraître ça ? Tout en disant ces mots sur le ton de la taquinerie , elle prit le corps de la jeune femme et le cacha dans un placard .

Kazuto : À personne , après tout personne ne nous connaît , personne ne sait qui nous somment .

Ils enlevèrent leurs gants et s'assirent collés l'un à l'autre sur ce canapé encore plein du sang de leur victime .

Asuna : C'est ça qui est génial , nous sommes seuls dans notre monde , rien que tous les deux , et personne ne viendra jamais nous déranger .

Kazuto : Voilà , c'est ça notre bonheur , vivre comme ça du vol et du crime , voler pour manger ou tout simplement pour le plaisir . Devoir tuer quelqu'un chaque soir afin de passer la nuit pour finalement repartir le lendemain .

Asuna : C'est ça ..

Kazuto : La vraie liberté .

Ils complétaient souvent la phrase de l'autre comme ça . Oui leur mode de vie leur convenait parfaitement .

Leur sac de bijoux déposé dans un coin de la pièce , ils s'en occuperaient plus tard .

Ils profitaient de l'appartement comme s'il leur avait toujours appartenu , après avoir regarder un peu les informations qui parlaient de leur délit , ils jetèrent un œil à leur sac , le ramenèrent près d'eux et observèrent plus attentivement ce qu'ils avaient amassé . Ils essayèrent certain bijoux puis se lassèrent .

Asuna : Mais quand même , un moment donné il faudra bien qu'on arrête pour se concentrer sur notre vrai objectif .

Kazuto : Ouais .

Le présentateur de la télé vint mètre un terme aux réjouissances de Kazuto et Asuna .

Présentateur : Et mesdames et messieurs il est maintenant 23 heures 45 en ce réveillon de Noël .

Ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher , la chambre était plutôt grande , leur butin au coin de la pièce et leurs combinaisons rangées , ils s'étaient enfermés sous la couette s'étreignant de toutes leurs forces en pleurant et en suffocant .

Asuna : Pourquoi ?...Pourquoi tout le temps ce jour là ?

Kazuto : C'est vrai , c'est pas notre faute si on pleure tout le temps sans raison les nuits du 24 au 25 décembre .

Asuna : C'est vrai . Qu'est-ce qu'on peut y faire ?

Le lendemain ils rassemblèrent leurs affaires , laissèrent leur sac de bijoux dans l'appartement puis montèrent sur le toit une dernière fois .

Asuna : Cette petite ville va me manquer .

Kazuto : Dommage qu'on soit obligés de partir maintenant mais si nous restons nous prenons trop de risques .

Asuna : Oui , c'est vrai , la prochaine est celle plus à l'Ouest c'est ça ?

Ai : Non , votre prochaine destination n'est pas à l'Ouest .

Kazuto et Asuna se retournèrent brutalement , ils virent une jeune fille en uniforme avec de cheveux noirs et des yeux rouges . Comment était-elle arrivée ici sans qu'ils ne la remarquent ?

Kazuto : Qu.. qui .. qui t'es toi ?

Asuna : Oui et qu'est-ce que tu nous veux ?

Ai : Je suis Ai Enma (Jigoku Shojo) , la fille des enfers .

Asuna : La fille ..

Kazuto : des enfers ?

Ai : Vous ne me connaissez peut-être pas mais moi je vous connais très bien , cela vous surprend Kazuto et Asuna Kirigaya ? C'est Normal .

Elle parlait avec une voix vide et il y avait aussi ce regard fixe qui terrorisait les Kirigaya .

Asuna : C'est quoi ce délire , comment ça tu nous connais ?

Ai : J'ai une question à vous poser . Jusqu'où croyez-vous que l'amour puisse pardonner le mal ?

Kazuto : Que l'amour ...

Asuna : puisse pardonner le mal ?

Ai : Je ne connais moi-même pas la réponse à cette question mais je finirais bien par trouver , et pour cela j'ai besoin de votre aide .

Kazuto : Notre aide ?

Asuna : Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ?

Ai : Je vous demande de garder cette question dans un coin de votre tête même toute votre vie s'il le faut .

Asuna : Je comprends rien à ce qu'elle raconte .

Kazuto : On s'en fout , elle connaît nos identités , tuons-la .

Asuna : Ouais .

Ils sortirent deux pistolets mais la fille des enfers sortie elle une petite poupée en paille noire avec un fil rouge autour de la tête . Une espèce de mini tempête se forma autour des voleurs qui se sentirent vaciller .

Ai : Profitez bien de votre nouvelle vie dans le nouveau monde ou je vous envoie , j'espère que vous ferez de grandes choses .

Kazuto : Hein , c'est quoi ce délire , une tempête ?!

Asuna : Kazuto , j'ai peur !

Kazuto : Moi aussi .

Ils se serraient très fort l'un l'autre .

Ai : Sur ce , au revoir . Kazuto , Asuna .

La fille des enfers tira la ficelle rouge , alors un portail s'ouvrit attirant Kazuto et Asuna qui jamais ne s'étaient étreints aussi fort , ils furent aspirés par le portail et tombèrent dans une espèce de vide en hurlant de terreur . À leur réveil , ils se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient tombés au beau milieu d'un champ de blé , ils avaient déjà vécu ça , l'expérience de traverser un portail et de se retrouver dans un monde parallèle . Ces mondes ils les avaient appelés Parallel Worlds .

Kazuto : Asuna , je crois ... que ça a recommencé . Nous sommes encore tombés dans une de ces saloperies de Parallel Worlds .

Asuna : Cette fille qu'est-ce qu'elle nous a faits ?

Dit-elle toujours accrochée au cou de Kazuto .

Kazuto et Asuna : Effrayant !

* * *

><p><em>Dans le prochain chapitre :<em>

_Il paraît que les souterrains cachent toujours des secrets , mais quand les secrets sont des personnes... _

_Prochain chapitre : Le secret des souterrains de Honnoji ._


	4. Partie 1 - Chapitre 3

Partie 1 - Chapitre 3 : Le secret des souterrains de Honnoji , Satsuki , Nonon et Sasuke .

* * *

><p>Académie Honnoji , située sur une île dans la baie de Tokyo au Japon .<p>

Flashback :

Nonon (narration) : C'était par une nuit d'orage , cette nuit-là j'ai rencontré l'homme de ma vie .

Le tonnerre grondait , Nonon Jakuzure du conseil des quatre était restée dans le laboratoire de l'académie alors que tout le monde dormait , elle ignorait encore que cette nuit allait changer sa vie .

Cela faisait plusieurs mois que sa maîtresse , Satsuki Kiryuin avait fait commencer des recherches sur les mondes parallèles . Pourquoi ? Mystère . En tout cas un immense portail était en place dans le laboratoire d'Iori et Inumuta , les deux scientifiques de l'académie . Nonon y était cet immense rond blanc l'intriguait , elle s'approcha doucement .

Nonon : Alors c'est ça le portail qui relit deux mondes parallèles ? C'est si mystérieux .

Elle était émerveillée , ces recherches pouvaient changer le monde si elles aboutissaient . Alors qu'elle était en adoration devant le portail , elle fut vite sorti de sa rêverie quand l'impensable arriva . Un homme , un homme venait de sortir du portail , il avait été propulsé sur Nonon qui ne comprenait plus rien à sa vie à ce moment-là .

Nonon : He .. He .. Heiiiiiiin !

L'homme était endormi , ou plutôt évanoui sur Nonon qui ne pouvait plus bouger à cause de cette carrure .

Nonon : Il vient ... de traverser ... Il vient de traverser le portail ! Tout va bien , tout va bien , tout va bien ..

Elle essayait de se persuader mais n'y arrivait pas .

Nonon : Non attends , s'il a traversé le portail ... C'est qu'il vient d'un monde parallèle .

Elle se décida finalement à bouger et se dégagea de l'étreinte involontaire qui lui portait ce voyageur . Une fois remise sur ses pieds elle pût observer l'homme plus attentivement . Elle le retourna sur le dos et constata qu'en réalité ...

Nonon : Ouaaa ... Qu'il est beau .

L'homme avait des cheveux noirs , non plutôt de couleur bleu marine , mais très foncés alors , sa peau était si blanche qu'on aurait dit celle d'une fille . Et quelle musculature . Nonon put l'observer car le kimono qu'il portait était assez ouvert . Elle était sous le charme mais revint vite dans le monde réel .

Nonon : Oh , mais s'il a traversé c'est que le portail marche , je devrais peut-être avertir Mlle Satsuki .

Elle s'arrêta dans son raisonnement et eut une idée complètement folle .

Nonon : Je pourrais peut-être aussi le cacher , le garder pour moi . Nonon rougit de ces pensées malsaines qui lui avaient traversé l'esprit , elle hésitait entre son devoir de membre du conseil des quatre et le devoir de son cœur de jeune fille .

Nonon : Non . Je ne le connais pas , si ça se trouve c'est une mauvaise personne ... Non ! Je dois avertir Mlle Satsuki .

Elle regarda encore le visage de l'homme puis entendit un bruit de gargouillement provenant du ventre du voyageur .

Nonon : Il .. il doit être affamé le pauvre .

C'en était trop pour elle , elle activa son uniforme Goku afin d'avoir suffisamment de force pour le porter .

Nonon : Uniforme Goku trois étoile , Symphony Regalia Da Capo .

Elle commettait une infraction aux règles du conseil . Il était strictement interdit d'activer son uniforme Goku dans une pièce non appropriée comme un laboratoire par exemple . Mais elle s'en fichait , en plus elle faisait attention à ne pas faire trop de bruit , elle mit l'homme sur ses épaules puis le porta jusqu'aux souterrains de l'académie dont elle avait les clés . Les souterrains étaient plus comme des caves , il y avait un couloir éclairé par plusieurs lampes halogène placées sur les murs , et à gauche dans le couloir il y avait des portes qui étaient celles des caves , pièces carrées et vides sans éclairages , tout en pierres grises . Nonon ouvrit une des chambres et mit l'homme dos au mur au fond de la pièce .

Nonon : Voilà comme ça tu seras en sécurité , enfin j'espère .

Sasuke : Tu as du courage , femme .

Dit t-il en ouvrant les yeux .

Nonon : Qu..que ..que...Whaaaaaaa !

Sasuke : Arrête de hurler .

Nonon était complètement choquée , depuis combien de temps était-il réveillé et puis surtout que faire maintenant ?

Nonon : Vous , vous étiez réveillé ? Depuis combien de temps ? Dit-elle timidement et craignant sa réponse .

Sasuke : Je n'en ai aucune idée , je ne sais même pas où je suis ni qui tu es alors explique moi d'abord ma situation .

Répondit-il calmement .

Nonon : Ah oui , je comprends j'aurais du commencer par la . Vous êtes à l'académie Honnoji et vous venez de traverser un portail qui vous a amené dans ce monde .

Sasuke : l'Academie Honnoji ? Un portail ? Ce monde ?

Nonon : Oui , en réalité Mlle Satsuki , la présidente du conseil et dirigeante de Honnoji à commencé à faire mener des recherches sur les mondes parallèles , elles a réussi à établir un portail de liaison entre les mondes parallèles et vous avez du le traverser accidentellement . Moi je m'appelle Nonon Jakuzure , je suis membre du conseil des quatre de l'académie . Nous sommes les quatre personnes les plus puissantes après Mlle Satsuki et pour ma part je suis aussi son amie d'enfance .

Expliqua Nonon calmement .

Sasuke : Ah oui ça me revient .. J'étais au beau milieu d'un combat quand...Attends . Tu veux dire que je suis bloqué dans un autre monde sans possibilité de retourner dans le mien c'est ça ?

Nonon : On ne sait jamais .. Je suis sûre que vous trouverez un moyen de rentrer mais en somme c'est ça .

Sasuke : Et donc tu m'as trouvée et tu m'as portée ici .

Nonon : Oui .

Sasuke : C'est bizarre , là d'où je viens si tu avais été dans ma situation tu aurais été considérée comme l'aboutissement des recherches et tu aurais immédiatement été amenée à mes supérieurs .

Nonon : Et bien je ... L'idée m'a traversé l'esprit mais je l'ai abandonnée . En fait je m'inquiétais .

Dit-elle timidement .

Sasuke : Vraiment ? Répliqua-t'il suspicieux .

Nonon : Vraiment ! Et tu n'as pas idée des risques que je prends en te cachant alors tu pourrais au moins être un peu reconnaissant ! Heu .. Je suis désolé de vous avoir tutoyé et de m'être énervée .. Je suis allée trop loin .

Sasuke : Ah .. C'est bon . Tu peux me tutoyer . Je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiwa (Naruto/Naruto Shippuden) .

Nonon : (Sasuke) , pensa-t-elle . Elle connaissait enfin le nom de ce bel inconnu .

Sasuke : Nonon ? C'est ça ?

Nonon : Heu oui ?

Sasuke : Dis-m'en plus sur ma situation .

Nonon : l'Académie Honnoji est à la base un établissement scolaire un peu particulier puisque ici , on porte des uniformes très puissants appelés uniformes Goku . Mais ensuite nous sommes devenus une nation indépendante , Honnoji . Nous couvrons presque toute l'Asie , il y a aussi d'autres choses à savoir sur cet endroit mais le plus important c'est que la présidente du conseil , Mlle Satsuki est déterminée à dominer le monde . Nous , son conseil des quatre , nous l'aiderons dans tout ce qu'elle entreprendra . Mais tu dois vraiment bien comprendre qu'en te cachant ici je prends le risque d'être gravement sanctionnée .

Sasuke : Et pourquoi fait tu ça ? On ne se connaît même pas .

Nonon : Non mais t'es vraiment pas possible toi . La bonté humaine ça existe j'te signale .

Sasuke : Tu es sûre qu'il n'y a pas autre chose .

La voix de Sasuke était plus menaçante .

Nonon : Arrête de parler comme ça , tu me fais peur .

Dit-elle difficilement .

Sasuke : Désolé .

Il y avait une sacrée tension ce jour-là mais depuis les choses avaient changé .

Chaque jour Nonon allait apporter à manger et à boire à Sasuke , sans se faire repérer bien sûr , et ils avaient sympathisé , même si Sasuke était toujours un peu méfiant par moment . Leur plus grande crainte était que Satsuki ne se rende compte de ce qui se passait dans les souterrains .

Ce jour-là était un jour comme un autre , un soir où Nonon amenait son repas à Sasuke .

Elle avait établi des relations avec des gens des bidonvilles afin qu'ils la fournissent en boulettes de viande , riz et autres choses simples . Elle prétextait souvent avoir quelque chose à régler pour aller chercher ses livraisons . Mais aujourd'hui cela n'allait pas se passer comme prévu .

Nonon ouvrit la porte de ce qui était maintenant la chambre de Sasuke . Il se méfiait toujours en l'entendant s'ouvrir , c'est vrai on ne sait jamais peut-être que Satsuki était au courant .

Nonon : Sasuke , je t'apporte ton repas .

Sasuke : Ah c'est toi .

Nonon : Tu as toujours peur que l'on nous surprenne ?

Sasuke : Oui , mais je te remercie de prendre tous ces risques pour moi .

Nonon rougissait toujours lorsqu'il lui disait des choses comme ça . Elle avait faite son possible pour refouler ses sentiments mais n'arrivait pas à penser à Sasuke autrement .

Nonon : Sasuke .

Sasuke : Hum .

Nonon : J'ai l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose .

Sasuke : C'est vrai .

Dit-il franchement .

Nonon : Hein ?

Sasuke : Je te cache bien quelque chose Nonon , mais es-tu prête à me croire si je te dis que je possède un pouvoir très puissant ?

Nonon : Je te crois .

Sasuke : Dans ce cas regarde bien mes yeux .

Il activa son pouvoir oculaire . Le Sharingan , des pupilles rouges avec un symbole noir , Nonon était hypnotisée .

Sasuke : C'est mon pouvoir . Le Sharingan .

Satsuki : Alors ça...C'est intéressant .

À l'entente de cette voix , Nonon faillit faire une crise cardiaque , elle voyait déjà sa vie défilée devant ses yeux . Sasuke désactiva son Sharingan .

Satsuki : Il semblerait que tu me doives quelques explications , Nonon .

* * *

><p><em>Dans le prochain chapitre : <em>

_Lelouch accompagné de Light cherche désespérément sa complice de toujours ._

_Les sentiments enfouis reviennent-ils à la vie ?_

_Prochain chapitre : Parce que je veux te retrouver ._


	5. Partie 1 - Chapitre 4

Partie 1 - Chapitre 4 : Parce que je veux te retrouver .

* * *

><p>East Staines était une assez grande ville mais Lelouch et Light s'y retrouvaient , ils se dirigeaient vers le Nord , ils marchaient le long d'une route de campagne se dirigeant vers la forêt ou pourrait se trouver C.C .<p>

Lelouch : Et donc c'est comme cela que j'ai conquis le trône de Britannia . Dit Lelouch essoufflé et transpirant . Il racontait à Light ses mémoires d'empereur du Saint-Empire .

Mais ils marchaient , ils marchaient par une chaleur étouffante et n'en pouvaient plus .

Light : Lelouch , c'est pas que t'es histoires m'ennuies mais j'ai super soif . Dit il en suant à grosses gouttes .

Lelouch : Une oasis sur une route de campagne , ça existe dans ton monde ?

Light : Non .

Lelouch : Et bien dans celui-là non plus .

Light : On est bientôt à la forêt il faut s'accrocher . Ils ne pouvaient plus respirer normalement quand soudainement une sensation familière envahie Lelouch , la même sensation que lorsque il a rencontré C.C pour la première fois , lorsque elle a passé le pacte avec lui .

Lelouch : Ahhhrg . Il se tordait de douleur .

Light : Lelouch ! Ça va ?

Lelouch : Je la sens ... elle est toute proche . Dit-il difficilement .

Light : Heu ok . On continue à avancer .

Une demi-heure plus tard , Lelouch et Light arrivèrent dans une clairière en pleine forêt avec une grotte devant eu . Plus ils avançaient plus Lelouch souffrait .

Light : Lelouch , regarde .

Lelouch regarda dans la grotte et vit une silhouette au cheveux vert tournant la tête vers lui .

C.C : Lelouch ? C'est toi ? Dit-elle choquée .

Lelouch reprit soudainement des forces et se précipita vers C.C , elle fit de même et se jeta dans ses bras .

C.C : Lelouch . C'est vraiment toi ?

Lelouch : Oui , c'est moi . Je suis revenu .

Dit-il d'un ton protecteur tout en la serrant dans ses bras .

C.C : Au fond de moi j'ai toujours su que tu reviendrais .

Lelouch : Tu ne me demandes pas comment je suis revenu à la vie .

C.C : Le monde est plein de mystère . Et puis nous aurons tout le temps pour ça .

Elle restait les yeux fermés dans les bras de Lelouch , elle avait attendu son retour , elle savait qu'il reviendrait et elle aurait attendu toute l'éternité s'il l'avait fallu .

Light : Hum Hum , ça va je ne vous déranges pas ?

Dit-il vexé d'être ainsi ignoré par Lelouch et C.C .

C.C : Lelouch qui est cette personne ?

Lelouch : Ah , je te présente Light , c'est un ami . Nous sommes revenus de la mort ensemble et il m'a aidé à te chercher .

C.C : Tu me cherchais , mais pourquoi ?

Elle en attendant une réponse particulière .

Lelouch : C'est pourtant simple . Parce que je voulais te retrouver .

C.C : Bonne réponse .

Lelouch : Tu n'as pas perdu ton sens de l'humour . Bon maintenant explique moi la situation actuelle , il parait que les choses vont mal en ce moment pour l'empire .

C.C : Remercie-moi d'abord d'avoir suivit la politique juste pour toi .

Lelouch : (soupir) Merci .

C.C : C'est tout ?

Elle tendit ses lèvres vers Lelouch qui se contenta de l'embrasser sur le front en retour .

C.C : Bon ça ira pour cette fois , alors je t'explique . Britannia est dirigé par un conseil décisionnel formé après la mort du précédent empereur .

Je suis pose que tu es au moins un peu informé .

Lelouch : Je vois .

C.C : Sans parler de Honnoji . C'est un nouveau pays fondé à partir d'une académie de la baie de Tokyo . Grâce à leurs puissants uniformes ils ont obtenu des territoires et dominent presque toute l'Asie .

Lelouch : Donc tout ce que j'ai construit c'est effondré .

Il baissa la tête .

C.C : Si tu as d'autres questions je t'écoutes .

Lelouch : Comment ça se fait que personne ne me reconnaisse ?

C.C : Après ta mort toutes les photos , vidéos , documents , reportages , etc , mentionnant ton existence ont été détruits ou effacés . Lelouch Vi Britannia est un mal que l'humanité à voulu oublier et le gouvernement à falsifié l'histoire du monde , toute l'époque de ta vie et celle de ton père à été effacée , à la place on a inventé une histoire de guerre durant laquelle Britannia aurait gagné mais au prix de lourdes pertes et que depuis l'empire est faible , ils se servent de sa comme excuse pour justifier leur impuissance face à Honnoji alors qu'en faite c'est juste à cause de l'incompétence du conseil décisionnel .

Lelouch : Pitoyable , Britannia est tombé bien bas .

Light : Tu as dit que tu voulais reconquérir le monde . Alors ?

C.C : C'est vrai ?

Lelouch hocha la tête en signe d'approbation .

C.C : Ça veut dire que nous allons recommencer comme à l'époque , nous allons reconquérir le monde ?"

Lelouch : Oui , je suis déterminé .

C.C : Alors je viens avec toi je suis pose .

Lelouch : Mais bien sur .

Light : Et moi aussi je suis la je vous rappel .

Il était définitivement vexé .

Lelouch : Mais oui mais oui . Nous allons reconquérir ce monde ensembles .

Light et C.C : Ouais !

Il étaient pleins d'entrain , pleins de détermination . Mais ils ignoraient encore où cela allait les mener .

* * *

><p><em>Dans le prochain chapitre : <em>

_Lorsque l'on doit vivre dans un nouvel environnement , il faut savoir s'adapter ._

_Kazuto et Asuna Kirigaya ont l'habitude de ça ._

_Pendant ce temps à l'académie Honnoji , les grands esprits se rencontrent ._

_Prochain chapitre : Contrat ._


	6. Partie 1 - Chapitre 5

Partie 1 - Chapitre 5 : Contrat .

* * *

><p>Kazuto Kirigaya et Asuna Kirigaya sont très doués pour s'adapter lorsque ils rencontrent une situation difficile . Ils étaient à nouveau tombés dans un Parallel Worlds comme ils disent . Mais ... c'était quand la première fois ?<br>Ils avaient trouvés une petite maison abandonnée pour passer la nuit mais Asuna se réveilla brutalement .

Asuna : Ahhh ! ! !

Kazuto : Hum .. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Asuna : Je .. J'ai fait un horrible cauchemar .

Kazuto : Tu m'as fait peur j'ai cru qu'il était arrivée quelque chose de grave .

Dit-il en lui caressant les cheveux pour la réconforter .

Asuna : C'est plutôt un souvenir .. de ce moment-là .

Kazuto : Ce moment-là ? Tu veux dire ..

Asuna : Oui , ils ont promis qu'ils allaient nous tuer s'ils nous retrouvaient .

Kazuto et Asuna parlaient de ce qu'il s'était passé lors de leur première visite dans un Parallel World . Une sombre histoire ou des vies ont été perdues et où le bonheur a été renié . Par leur faute .

Kazuto : Si ils nous retrouvent et y'a pas beaucoup de chances que ça arrive .

Asuna : Et s'ils trouvaient le moyen de venir dans ce monde ?

Kazuto : Dans ce cas il suffira de faire comme d'habitude , se la jouer comme si on s'y attendait et ne pas montrer le moindre signe de surprise .

Asuna : Oui .. C'est vrai . Et puis nous somment trop fort pour eux .

Ils avaient repris confiance en eux . Si simplement , mais qui sont ces personnes dont ils parlaient .

Kazuto : Bon . Le soleil est presque levé il faut que l'on se prépare à visiter ce monde .

Asuna : Tu crois que la sécurité ici est plus dur à passer ici ?

Kazuto : Sûrement pas . Pas pour nous en tout cas .

Asuna : Je crois qu'on va s'amuser .

Pendant ce temps à l'académie Honnoji .  
>Nonon se voyait déjà morte , Satsuki avait découvert Sasuke .<p>

Satsuki : Il semblerait que tu me doives quelque explications Nonon .

Nonon : M..mm..mm Mlle Satsuki , je peux tout vous expliquer .

Satsuki : Je vois que mes recherches ont abouti .Toi .

Sasuke : C'est à moi que vous parlez ?

Satsuki : À qui d'autre pourrais-je ? Tu viens bien d'un autre monde c'est ça ?

Sasuke : Tout juste .

Il parlait avec une arrogance certaine dans la voix .

Satsuki : Ton pouvoir le Sharingan c'est ça ? Comment fonctionne-t-il et à quoi sert-il ?

Sasuke : C'est un pouvoir d'illusion et de contrôle , il évolue , arrivé au stade le plus élevé il permet de faire des prouesses .

Satsuki : Intéressant . Voilà ce que je te propose , je mets tout en œuvre pour te permettre de rentrer chez toi et en échange tu me laisses étudier le Sharingan .

À l'entente de ces mots Nonon sentit son cœur basculé . Sasuke ? Rentrer chez lui ? S'il devait rentrer chez lui ce serait avec elle et elle ne laisserait personne empêcher ça , pas même Satsuki .

Sasuke : J'ai l'assurance que vous trouverez un moyen de me faire rentrer ?

Satsuki : J'ai sous mes ordres les meilleurs chercheurs du monde .

Sasuke : Alors le contrat est signé .

Le pacte passé , Nonon se disait que maintenant elle allait recevoir sa punition , mais au lieu de ça...

Satsuki : Bon demain nous te présenterons à tous les autres membres du conseil , Sasuke c'est ça ? Après tout tu ne vas pas rester là ?

Satsuki avait donc espionné Nonon et Sasuke depuis le début .

Nonon : Mlle Satsuki , vous ne me punissez pas ?

Satsuki : Pourquoi devrais-je te punir , ai-je vraiment l'air d'une présidente si cruelle ?

Elle approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de Nonon toujours à genoux et lui chuchota...

Satsuki : Je ne peux pas te punir pour être tombée amoureuse .

Nonon sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux puis ne put se retenir de serrer très fort les hanches de Satsuki .

Nonon : Huaaaa ! ! Mlle Satsuki vous êtes si gentille Huaaaaaa ! ! !

Elle pleurait sincèrement , que Satsuki pardonne ses mensonges lui rappela encore l'avantage d'être son amie d'enfance .

Quelques heures plus tard à Britannia .  
>Kazuto et Asuna qui étaient partis pour se renseigner sur leur nouveau monde ont vite dérivés de leur but initial , ils étaient tranquillement en train de manger des glaces sur un banc dans un parc .<p>

Asuna : Ah ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on n'a pas profité du soleil comme ça , ici pas de forces de police qui nous pourchassent sans cesse , pas besoin de se cacher par peur d'être arrêtés , on peut de nouveau se détendre tranquillement .

Kazuto : Ouais , mais ça ne va pas durer . On sera bientôt obligés de tuer pour passer la nuit et pour manger .

Asuna : C'est vrai . Et puis pas question de travailler légalement pour devenir des citoyens bien sages obéissant au système ennuyeux de la société , ça me dégoute rien que de l'imaginer . Bon , maintenant il faut savoir comment fonctionne ce monde .

Kazuto : Et donc il faut trouver une bibliothèque .

Asuna : Ça tombe bien nous somment en centre ville apparemment , il doit bien y en avoir une près d'ici .

Ils se levèrent de leur banc et se dirigèrent vers le centre commercial du centre . Ils en profiteraient pour faire quelques achats avec les billets qu'ils gardaient tout le temps dans leurs poches , enfin s'il s'agissait du même argent dans ce monde que dans le leur . L'argent utilisé pour les glaces fut heureusement trouvé par terre .

Britannia n'était plus la méga superpuissance mondiale et les petits pays comme Honnoji étaient en pleine expansion , mais l'idée de dominer le monde sonnait comme un beau rêve pour Kazuto et Asuna , après tout ils trouvaient le monde horriblement ennuyeux et aimeraient beaucoup le changer . Mais si dans la situation actuelle il devait y avoir une personnalité politique pouvant unifier la Terre ce serait Satsuki Kiryuin la présidente de Honnoji . Pour l'instant les voleurs n'avaient encore rien commis d'illégal mais ils avaient l'impression que bientôt leurs habitudes reviendraient .

Le centre commercial central de la ville de Kenttlefield était réputé non seulement pour ses boutiques et ses lieux commerciaux mais aussi pour le congrès des puissances mondiales qui s'y tient chaque année . Et cette année aussi Satsuki y participait , les affiches placées

ici et là dans le centre attirèrent l'attention de Kazuto et Asuna .

Asuna : Un congrès des puissances mondiales ? Intéressant .

Kazuto : Je suis sûr qu'on pourrait en apprendre beaucoup si on s'invitait .

Asuna : C'est dans deux jours ça tombe bien .

Kazuto : Alors c'est décidé , nous allons rendre une petite visite à ce congrès .

Asuna : Enfin on va s'amuser .

Pendant ce temps à l'académie Honnoji , Satsuki avait aligné dans la cours de l'école tous ses meilleurs soldats et bien sur le conseil des quatre ainsi que le chef du club de couture Iori afin de leur présenter Sasuke . Elle parlait depuis une scène installée pour l'occasion .

Satsuki : Camarades , j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que nos recherches sur les mondes parallèles ont porté leurs fruits , et ce fruit est avec nous aujourd'hui . Un homme venu d'un monde parallèle en traversant le portail .

Sasuke montait les marches derrière Satsuki afin de la rejoindre sur scène , lorsque il se dévoila avec son kimono très classique , tout le monde fut surprit par son allure imposante , Sasuke prit un micro et s'adressa en ces mots au peuple de Honnoji .

Sasuke : Mon nom est Sasuke Uchiwa . J'ai bel et bien traversé le portail , je resterais ici à l'académie Honnoji pendent quelque temps .

Tout le monde restait sans voix après cette déclaration puis Nonon commença à applaudir puis le reste du conseil puis toute l'assemblée . Ils étaient fiers que les expériences aient réussi même s'ils ignoraient le pacte passé entre Satsuki et Sasuke à propos de l'étude du Sharingan , celui-ci n'était connu que du conseil des quatre , Iori et bien sur Satsuki et Sasuke .  
>Plus tard dans le laboratoire de l'académie Sasuke était observé et étudié par Iori et Inumuta , Nonon observait tout ça .<p>

Satsuki : Les études ne donnent rien ?

Iori : Pour l'instant rien d'important , nous allons bientôt le confronter aux fibres vivantes .

Satsuki : Bien . Gamagori , Jakuzure , préparez-vous .Vous m'accompagnez à Kenttlefield pour le congrès des puissances mondiales .

Nonon et Gamagori : Bien Mlle Satsuki .

Les membres participant au congrès et Kazuto et Asuna voulant s'inviter .  
>Les premiers protagonistes allaient-ils se retrouver .<p>

* * *

><p><em>Dans le prochain chapitre :<em>

_Le congrès des puissances mondiales ._

_Une réunion annuelle où se confrontent les grands dirigeants du monde . Mais cette année des troubles-fêtes pourraient bien venir interrompre les choses ._

_Prochain chapitre : Le congrès des puissances mondiales ._


	7. Partie 1 - Chapitre 6

Partie 1 - Chapitre 6 : Le congrès des puissances mondiales .

* * *

><p>Les grandes puissances mondiales . L'Europe tombée en ruine financière depuis des années , l'Afrique restant inférieur aux autres continents , le bloc Russe ayant perdu beaucoup en tentant un retour de guerre face au Êtas-Unis d'Orient . En cent ans tant de choses ont été créées et ont disparu , et les seules puissances économiques représentant encore l'avenir étaient Britannia et Honnoji . Le jeune pays Honnoji qui ne cesse de s'étendre et rien ne semble pouvoir freiner sa marche vers la conquête du monde . Voilà ce que veut Satsuki , dominer le monde . Et le congrès ne rassemble plus aujourd'hui que le conseil décisionnel de Britannia et Satsuki Kiryuin . Kazuto et Asuna étaient retombés dans leurs habitudes , ils s'étaient introduits dans une maison du quartier Sud de la zone pavillonnaire , le couple y habitant avait été tué et les Kirigaya avaient trouvé leur argent . Ils pouvaient maintenant acheter dans ce monde , ils avaient réussi à s'introduire grâce à quelques gadgets qu'ils leur restaient dans leurs vêtements . Ils préparaient maintenant leur stratégie d'action pour le lendemain grâce au plan du centre commercial qu'ils avaient pris . Ils l'avaient donc déposé par terre et étudiaient stylos à la main .<p>

Asuna : Donc le centre est composé des quatre secteurs , A , B , C et D . Ce sont quatre bâtiments de trois étages reliés les uns aux autres . La porte principale est au bâtiment A , c'est dans ce bâtiment que sont tous les restaurants .

Kazuto : Le bâtiment à droite du A est le B , c'est dans celui là que se situent les boutiques de vêtements , de jouets , d'électroménager et de livres et de multimédia . À gauche le C , c'est la zone ou se trouvent les grandes surfaces .

Asuna : Et le dernier c'est le bâtiment D à l'opposé du A . Il y a divers commerces inclassables et au troisième étage du secteur D il y a le bureau hexagonal ou se passe le congrès .

Kazuto : Le bureau est juste en dessous d'un grand toit panoramique .

Asuna : C'est bien fait comme organisation mais trop facilement passable , la porte du bureau hexagonale n'est gardée que par deux vigiles . Sinon la surveillance du centre est la même que d'habitude .

Kazuto : Pitoyable , même s'il n'y a que deux forces participantes au congrès ils pourraient mieux organiser leur sécurité , c'est comme s'ils nous invitaient à rentrer .

Asuna : Alors on ne va pas décliner leur invitation . Nous rentrerons par le toit , le congrès à lieu à sept heures du soir , il fera presque déjà nuit .

Kazuto : Nous monterons sur le toit en passant par le secteur C , il y a un escalier qui relit la grande surface du troisième étage au toit , c'est un escalier utilisé par la sécurité et il faudra être rapide . On entre dans le magasin , on massacre les agents de sécurité puis on fonce sur le toit , alors on saute à travers le toit panoramique du bureau hexagonal .

Asuna : On peut y arriver , c'est une opération compliquée mais on a déjà fait pire .

Kazuto et Asuna avaient noté tous les endroits importants sur la carte , entourer les endroits où ils allaient entrer et sortir , même certains détails techniques qu'ils ne mentionnaient pas étaient déjà réglés comme leur équipement . Ils allaient agir en vêtements civils mais armés jusque aux dents : poignards , passe-partout , pistolets .. Tout ça cacher dans leurs vêtements . Où trouvaient-ils tout ça ? Ils l'achetaient dans des boutiques d'armements . On peut trouver n'importe quoi en cherchant bien et ces boutiques d'armes font partie du n'importe quoi .

Kazuto : Et bien , sur ce coup-là je doute , je ne croit pas que j'y arriverais .

Asuna : Ben , qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? T'étais hyper enthousiaste y'a même pas deux minutes .

Kazuto : Je ne sais pas , je ne me sens pas motivé .

Cela n'était jamais arrivé que Kazuto doute d'un plan mais Asuna comprit ce qu'il préparait en remarquant qu'il essayait de cacher un sourire pervers sur son visage .

Asuna : (mode tsundere activé) Et alors , je devrais faire quoi ?

Dit-elle en tournant la tête sur le côté en fermant les yeux .

Kazuto : Me motiver .

Asuna : Ben voyons . Sérieux , tu es absolument incorrigible . Ne me regarde pas comme ça ou tu n'auras rien .

Kazuto : Tu veux vraiment jouer à ça ?

Asuna : Ouais .

Kazuto : Dans ce cas on va jouer .

En une seconde il sauta sur sa femme et la bloqua au sol pour l'embrasser passionnément dans le cou .

Asuna : Ah , arr... Espèce de brute .

Kazuto : Ça t'apprendra à ne pas me donner ce que je veux tout de suite .

Asuna : Dans ce cas fait le moi regretter .

Dit-elle en enroulant ses bras autour du cou de Kazuto .

Kazuto : C'est bien mon intention .

La ville de Kenttlefield était une cité moderne malgré le fait qu'à ses frontières il n'y ait que du désert de terre poussiéreuse . C'est dans ce désert que marchaient Light , C.C et Lelouch . C.C expliquait à Lelouch ce qu'il devait savoir à propos du congrès des puissances mondiales .

C.C : Et donc voilà comment nous nous retrouvons dans cette situation ou deux puissances seulement sont représentés au congrès cette année .

Lelouch : Hum je vois , et cette Satsuki elle est comment .

C.C : Et bien elle a tout le temps un katana avec elle , elle fait un peu peur en fait . C'est une conquérante .

Lelouch : Une conquérante hein ? Intéressant .

Light : Eh , regardez là bas .

Dit-il en pointant du doigt la porte de la frontière de la ville .

C.C : Alors nous sommes arrivés ?

Lelouch : Oui . C'est la ville ou se tiendra dans même pas quelques heures le congrès des puissances mondiales .

Light : Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre pour ton retour en politique ?

Lelouch : C'est simple comme tout quand on a le Geass .

Entendre ça fit sourire C.C , ça lui rappelait la bonne époque . Juste au dessus d'eux un hélicoptère passait , l'hélicoptère personnel de Satsuki , accompagnée de Nonon et Gamagori . Ils se dirigeaient vers le centre .

C.C : Ce drapeau sur l'hélicoptère , c'est celui de Honnoji .

Lelouch : Alors il ressemble à ça leur drapeau .

Le drapeau de Honnoji , rouge avec une étoile de fibre vivante grise dessus .

Lelouch : Mais alors ça veut dire que c'est Satsuki Kiryuin qui est là-dedans ?

Light : Oui , et elle est déjà parmi les personnes que tu peux considérer comme tes ennemis .

Lelouch : Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu dur comme mot ?

C.C : On voit bien que tu ne la connais pas , c'est une dictatrice prête à tout pour conquérir le monde . Le Lelouch d'autrefois lui n'aurait pas hésité une seconde à la mettre dans ses ennemis .

Lelouch : Le Lelouch d'autrefois est mort .

C.C : Dois-je comprendre que tu n'utiliseras pas les mêmes méthodes qu'à l'époque ?

Lelouch : Oui .

C'était un oui franc et décidé , Lelouch n'allait pas se comporter en méchant cette fois . Dans son hélicoptère Satsuki , toujours vêtue de son Junketsu , se voyait approcher de l'arrivée .

Pilote : Nous arrivons maintenant au centre commercial du centre de Kenttlefield .

Nonon : Mlle Satsuki , je ..

Gamagori : Tu es inquiète pour l'homme de l'autre monde Jakuzure ? Comme c'est mignon .

Nonon : Arrête de te moquer de moi , toi .

Gamagori : Ce n'est pas un secret , tous les membres du conseil savent que tu es amoureuse de lui .

Nonon : Mlle Satsuki , comment ça se fait ça ?

Satsuki : Ils ont dû déduire ça tout seuls , moi je n'ai rien dit . Cependant veille à ce que ton inquiétude ne troublent pas t'es compétences au combat si jamais nous sommes attaqués .

Nonon : Bien .

Elle se leva pour faire le salut de l'armée de Honnoji . Relever son coude et porter sont poing à son cœur .  
>Quelques minutes plus tard l'hélicoptère se posa sur le toit du centre , le conseil décisionnel de Britannia arrivait lui aussi , la tradition veut que les puissances prennent le repas ensembles avant le congrès qui commence à sept heures du soir . Le conseil décisionnel est composé de trois personnes : Shu Oma (Guilty Crown) , Soichiro Mikuni (C Control) et Ciel Phantomhive (Black Butler) . Au dernier étage il y avait un restaurant de haute classe réserver aux puissances , Satsuki , Nonon et Gamagori , Shu , Mikuni et Ciel se rencontrèrent .<p>

Ciel : Vous voilà Mlle Kiryuin , nous vous attendions .

Satsuki : Toujours ponctuels , membres du conseil décisionnel de Britannia .

Mikuni : Sans plus attendre prenons place , le repas nous attend .

Satsuki : Je commençais juste à avoir faim quelle coïncidence .

Ciel : Et donc que souhaitez-vous prendre ?

Satsuki : L'empire de Britannia .

Shu : Tss . Toujours le mot pour rire à ce que je vois . Il voulait dire pour votre repas .

Satsuki : Ah toutes mes excuses . Je suis trop sérieuse peut-être ?

Mikuni : Juste ce qu'il faut .

Cette scène était devenue habituelle pour Nonon et Gamagori qui assistait au congrès en tant que gardes du corps de Satsuki chaque année . Les agents de sécurité du CDB (conseil décisionnel de Britannia) , eux restaient toujours inflexibles , en costume avec leurs lunettes noires .  
>À la fin du repas les puissances se réunirent dans la salle de réunion et commencèrent leur débat .<p>

Mikuni : Et donc par rapport à la situation actuelle de votre pays Honnoji , Mlle Kiryuin vous avez quelque chose à dire ?

Satsuki : Pour l'instant nous nous en sortons bien même si nous trouvons encore des forces d'opposition dans nos contrées .

Ciel : Voilà la différence fondamentale entre nos deux nations , nous sommes peut-être un empire mais nous sommes un pays libre , vous une dictature .

Pendant ce temps deux personnes entrèrent dans le hall du centre et se dirigèrent vers le secteur C . Arrivés au troisième étage ils s'arrêtèrent net devant l'entrée de la grande boutique .

Asuna : Pas beaucoup de monde apparemment .

Kazuto : Une chance pour nous , on va pouvoir passer plus tranquillement .

Ils sortirent leurs canifs de leurs poches et , les tenants fermés dans leurs mains ils se dirigèrent vers un vigile posté dans une allée du magasin .

Asuna : Veuillez nous excuser monsieur mais nous aurions une petite question à vous poser .

Le vigile se questionna puis répondit ..

Vigile : Dites-moi .

Kazuto : Est-ce que vous tenez à la vie ?

Ils ouvrirent leurs canifs , à peine le vigile avait-il le temps de se rendre compte de sa situation qu'il avait déjà deux lames plantées dans le cœur . Il ne faisait pas de bruit et tomba au sol doucement .

Asuna : Apparemment non .

Une cliente arriva dans l'allée jusque-là déserte et poussa un cri de terreur à la vue du corps , Kazuto et Asuna remarquèrent que plusieurs autres clients étaient arrivés . Alors les deux décidèrent de commencer à utiliser leur vitesse extrême pour trancher toutes ces personnes les unes après les autres . L'allée recouverte de cadavres fut dure à traverser pour les agents de sécurité qui ne firent pas long feu contre Kazuto et Asuna qui en moins de deux étaient sur le toit . Ils couraient jusque au toit panoramique du bureau hexagonal pendant que l'information du massacre parvenait aux membres du congrès .

Mikuni : Voilà donc pourquoi je suggère de...

L'information lui arriva dans son oreillette .

Mikuni : Quoi ? , Un massacre , quel massacre ?!

Satsuki : Que se passe-t-il ?

Mais trop tard , un bruit de verre brisé se fit entendre dans la pièce . Le toit panoramique se brisa et deux silhouettes se distinguèrent dans les éclats . Gamagori activa son uniforme Goku et plaça son immense main au-dessus de Satsuki pour la protéger de la pluie tranchante du verre . Kazuto et Asuna atterrirent au beau milieu du bureau , la grande table ronde du congrès , le verre terminant de tomber .

Kazuto : Mesdemoiselles , messieurs , bon soir !

Asuna : Excusez-nous du dérangement !

Ciel : Mais .. Qu'est-ce que...

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'un couteau vint se planter en plein dans son cœur .

Shu : Ciel ! ! Ahhh ! !

Shu aussi reçus la mort en plein cœur avec un poignard . Tout allait très vite et les agents de sécurité s'étaient fait voler leurs armes par Kazuto pendant qu'Asuna tirait une balle dans la tête du dernier membre du CDB . La sécurité fut aussi vite mise au tapis par les tires des deux criminels . Satsuki et ses deux gardes du corps n'avaient rien fait . Elle et les Kirigaya se regardèrent fixement .

Satsuki : Qui êtes ..

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer que les mystérieux tueurs repartirent par là où ils étaient arrivés , le toit , en utilisant un grappin électrique . Ce bref contact entre la présidente du conseil de Honnoji et Kazuto et Asuna était tellement intriguant pour Satsuki qu'elle ne put d'empêcher d'y repenser . Plus tard des gardes arrivèrent et trouvèrent Gamagori , Nonon et leur chef debout et tous les autres gens de la pièce morts , au sol .

Nonon : Mlle Satsuki , que fait-on ?

Peu de temps après la police arriva sur les lieux , Satsuki , Nonon et Gamagori furent en douceur emmenés au poste de police pour y être interrogés avec le respect dû à leur rang bien sûr .

* * *

><p><em>Dans le prochain chapitre :<em>

_Satsuki ne pense plus qu'aux mystérieux criminels qui se sont invités au congrès des puissances mondiales . _

_Que vont ils faire ? Et cet autre couple qui s'avance d'un air sombre , quel lien a-t-il avec eux ?_

_Prochain chapitre : Les retombées du congrès , l'arrivée de Louise et Saito ._


	8. Partie 1 - Chapitre 7

Partie 1 - Chapitre 7 : Les retombées du congrès , l'arrivée de Louise et Saito .

* * *

><p>Le congrès des puissances mondiales ne s'est pas vraiment déroulé comme prévu . En effet les choses avaient dégénéré quand deux criminels se sont invités par le toit . Le conseil décisionnel de Britannia avait été tué et les meurtriers s'étaient échappés .<br>Les meurtriers : Kazuto et Asuna Kirigaya , un couple dont l'objectif final est de dominer le monde . Ils tuent et volent pour vivre et cela leur convient , leur amour si pur combiné à leur talent pour le crime et le combat les rend redoutables . Ils passent facilement au-dessus des lois et arrivent toujours à s'échapper même lorsque ils se mettent dans une situation impossible . Après le coup du congrès ils étaient descendus du toit avec un corde , ils prenaient des risques mais ça marchait . Une fois revenus sur la terre ferme ils prirent la fuite dans la forêt derrière le centre commercial , ils s'arrêtèrent lorsque ils considérèrent qu'ils s'étaient assez enfoncés . Ils étaient essoufflés .

Asuna : Ah...Ah..Ah .. Je crois bien qu'on a fait fort sur ce coup-là .

Kazuto : Ah ah ... On a tué les acteurs politiques les plus importants de Britannia .

Asuna : Avec ça on peut dire qu'on a fait notre plus gros coup .

Kazuto : C'est clair .

Asuna : Ouais mais logiquement il aurait dû y avoir plus de difficulté pour fuir , Satsuki Kiryuin n'a rien fait pour nous en empêcher .

Kazuto : Et qu'est-ce qui va lui arriver maintenant ?

Asuna : Je suis pose qu'elle doit être sacrément mal en ce moment . T'imagines la tête des gars qui rentrent dans le bureau et qui voient Satsuki debout et le conseil décisionnel ainsi que tous les gardes morts ?

Kazuto : Ça a dû les surprendre .

Asuna : En fait , comment on sort de cette forêt ?

Eh oui , voilà ce qu'il se passe lorsque on court sans faire attention dans la forêt . Ils s'étaient perdus comme des idiots malgré le fait qu'ils viennent de commettre un crime dors et déjà historique .

Kazuto : Ah ... Et bien en fait aucune idée .

Asuna : Ahhhhhh , sérieux c'est rageant !

Kazuto : D'un autre côté on aurait peut-être dû prévoir notre itinéraire de fuite .

Asuna : Sérieux , et maintenant comment on fait ?

Kazuto : J'ai bien une petite idée .

Dit-il en lançant un regard pervers à sa femme .

Asuna : Est-ce que tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment ?

Kazuto : C'est toujours le moment .

Asuna : Et tu es fière de le dire ?

Kazuto : C'est ta faute pour être si magnifique ce qui fait que je ne peux pas m'arrêter quand je suis lancé .

Asuna : C'est surtout parce que tu es un pervers .

Kazuto : Aussi . Mais aussi parce que tu es magnifique .

Asuna : Bon , parce que je suis une épouse attentionnée je ne te résiste pas quand tu veux me sauter dessus soudainement et je ne le ferais jamais mais au moins attend qu'on trouve une maison ou rester .

Kazuto : Mais une fois qu'on aura trouvé un abri tu feras tout ce je veux .

Asuna : Oui .

Kazuto : Absolument tout ?

Asuna : Puisque je te dis que oui , il faut bien célébrer la réussite de notre plan .

Kazuto : Dans ce cas faut se dépêcher de trouver une cabane , une ferme , peu importe .

Asuna : Eh , attends-moi !

Kazuto : Ah désolé .

Kazuto s'était avancé de quelques mètres , un peu trop loin pour Asuna .

Kazuto : Je me suis peut-être un peu trop emporté .

Asuna : Peut-être un peu oui , si tu ne jouais pas tout le temps comme ça peut être que je ne me sentirais pas vexé .

Kazuto : Tu es vexé ?

Asuna : À ton avis ? Et aussi c'est pas comme si j'avais l'impression que tu n'étais intéressé que par mon corps !

Asuna commençait à pleurer mais Kazuto se précipita pour la prendre dans ses bras et la serrer fermement .

Kazuto : Pas seulement pour ton corps , pour tout le reste aussi , parce que tu es parfaite .

Asuna : Vraiment ?

Kazuto : Vraiment , tu es parfaite et je suis tellement fière et heureux d'être ton mari .

Asuna : C'est vrai ?

Kazuto : Absolument .

Asuna : Ahh moi aussi je t'aime , Kazuto je suis si heureuse d'être ta femme moi aussi .

Kazuto : Alors est-ce qu'on attend de trouver un abri ?

Asuna : Non . J'abandonne , après tout je n'ai pas le choix , nous sommes un Junkapuru donc je t'appartiens .

Kazuto : Voilà la bonne attitude .

À quelques kilomètres de là il y avait un désert , celui par où étaient rentrés Lelouch et ses compagnons dans la ville . C'est dans ce désert que s'avançaient deux personnes couvertes de manteaux de voyageurs qui cachaient le corps et leurs cheveux , la seule chose que l'on remarquait était le regard dans leurs yeux , le regard de personnes déterminées et obsédées par le désir de vengeance . Ils s'arrêtèrent de marcher pour regarder la ville devant eux .

Saito : Kenttlefield hein ?

Louise : Intéressant , on devrait pouvoir les trouver ici .

Saito : Ce serait décevant d'échouer à nouveau .

Louise : Même si nous échouons encore nous n'arrêterons pas , nous les chercherons même si ça doit nous prendre toute notre vie .

Saito : Et nous les tuerons .

Pendant ce temps Satsuki était interrogée au commissariat et les deux policiers chargés de son interrogatoire été plus terrorisés que Satsuki elle-même qui gardait comme toujours son aura destructrice .

Satsuki : Alors on va en rester là encore longtemps ?

Officier : Heuu , nous ne pouvons pas vous laisser partir tant que nous n'aurons pas d'explication convenable .

Satsuki : Je vous l'ai dit , le conseil décisionnel s'est suicidé après s'être rendu compte de son incompétence .

Officier n°2 : Nous ne pouvons pas vous croire là-dessus .

Satsuki : Ah bon vraiment ? (Hors de question de dénoncer ces deux-là , je n'ai plus le choix) .

Satsuki activa une pupille dans son œil droit . Son Geass .

Satsuki : Moi Satsuki Kiryuin , je vous ordonne de me laisser partir sans poser de questions .

Officiers : Ah bien , vous pouvez y aller .

Satsuki : Je vous remercie messieurs .

Satsuki sortit tranquillement de la pièce . Elle retrouva Nonon et Gamagori dont les interrogatoires étaient aussi terminés .

Nonon et Gamagori : Mlle Satsuki , vous allez bien ?

Satsuki : Ils m'ont bien volontiers laissé partir . Et vous ?

Nonon : Nous avons feint l'ignorance en disant qu'ils s'étaient suicidés dans un accès de folie .

Gamagori : Nous n'avons pas dit ce qu'il s'est réellement passé , après tout vous semblez tellement intriguée par ces deux personnes .

Satsuki : C'est vrai qu'ils m'intriguent beaucoup , si seulement je pouvais connaître leurs noms .

En face du commissariat , l'hélicoptère attendait Satsuki afin de la ramener à Honnoji .  
>Lelouch et ses compagnons arrivaient enfin dans le centre-ville où tous les écrans géants rapportaient la nouvelle .<p>

Journaliste : Et nous rappelons l'information majeure qui vient de nous parvenir il y a quelques minutes , lors du congrès des puissances mondiales qui s'est tenu aujourd'hui au centre commercial central les trois membres du conseil décisionnel de Britannia sont décédés . Nous ignorons encore s'il s'agit d'un assassinat ou d'un suicide cependant les forces de sécurité encore en vie qui sont arrivées sur les lieux affirment que Satsuki Kiryuin présidente de Honnoji ainsi que ses deux gardes du corps son saints et saufs , ils ont été interrogés et déclarent que les membres du conseil se seraient bel et bien suicidés , une enquête est en cours ...

Lelouch : Alors ça .

Lelouch était complètement choqué par cette nouvelle .

C.C : C'est vraiment inattendu .

Light : Mais alors qui va diriger ce pays ?

Lelouch : C'est une opportunité pour moi , le siège de chef suprême de Britannia s'est libéré exprès pour moi et je n'ai qu'à le prendre .

C.C : Et comment est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Lelouch : Nous ne pouvons rien faire ici et le seul moyen d'être efficace est d'aller là où se trouve le palais impérial .

C.C : Il n'est plus appelé comme ça , maintenant le bâtiment le plus important , celui d'où le conseil prenait ses décisions , c'est la grande pyramide . Elle est à la nouvelle capitale , Vlaines .

Lelouch : Et c'est où exactement ?

C.C : Au centre du pays , considère que nous sommes très loin d'y être .

L'enthousiasme de Lelouch fut brisé par cette annonce .

Light : Ça veut dire qu'on va devoir marcher jusque au centre du pays !?

C.C : Hum Hum .

Light : Comment ça "Hum Hum" , on va crever dans le désert pendant des jours !

Lelouch : On n'a pas le choix ... à moins que...

Quelques minutes plus tard , Lelouch , C.C et Light étaient en train de rouler à toute vitesse sur un route dans le désert à bort d'une superbe décapotable rouge .

C.C : Alors tu vois que ton Geass nous sert toujours .

Lelouch : Ce type a vraiment été sympa de nous laisser sa voiture .

Light : Pas de temps à perde , direction Vlaines !

Lelouch et C.C : Ouais ! !

À l'académie Honnoji , Sasuke , allongé sur une table d'opération , subissait des tests et expériences sur son Sharingan et Iori notait absolument toutes ses réactions .

Iori : Et donc vous dites que ce pouvoir est héréditaire dans votre famille .

Sasuke : Oui , toutes les personnes de mon clan ont ce pouvoir .

Iori : Hum dans ce cas je devrais peut-être prendre un nouvel échantillon de votre sang pour le faire analyser . Attendez-moi je reviens dans une minute .

Sasuke : Je n'ai pas trop le choix de toute façon . (Et toi quand reviens-tu ? Nonon) .

Louise et Saito arrivaient à Kentllefield , ils s'avançaient jusque à arriver devant la petite boutique d'armes ou Kazuto et Asuna avaient acheté leurs équipements .

Louise : Excusez nous , pouvez-vous nous dire si deux personnes sont venues acheter des armes ici il y a peu de temps ?

Vendeur : Oui , un couple , les derniers clients en date .

Saito : Merci bien .

Ils sortirent du petit commerce encore plus déterminés .

Louise : Ils sont bel et bien proches d'ici .

Saito : Nous touchons enfin au but . Vous allez payer , Kazuto , Asuna .

* * *

><p><em>Dans le prochain chapitre :<em>

_Les choses sérieuses commencent ._

_"Nous leur ferons payer , même si ça doit nous prendre toute notre vie" ._

_Prochain chapitre : Combat , rage et désir de vengeance ._


	9. Partie 1 - Chapitre 8

Partie 1 - Chapitre 8 : Combat , rage et désir de vengeance .

* * *

><p>Il existe plus d'un monde dans cet univers , et il arrive parfois par le plus grand des hasards ou non que des portails s'ouvrent . Ces portails permettent des connexions entre les mondes parallèles . Toutes les premières pièces sont en place , que les choses sérieuses commencent .<p>

Le lendemain de l'incident du congrès des puissances mondiales , Kazuto et Asuna se remirent en marche vers...

Asuna : Au fait Kazuto , ou on va ?

Kazuto : Aucune idée mais en tout cas on y va .

Asuna : Alors on a qu'à continuer de marcher , comme d'hab' .

Ils marchaient , encore , encore , sans un mot jusque à sortir de la forêt , alors ils se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient encore plus perdus . D'autant plus qu'avoir passé la nuit à la belle étoile , dans l'herbe et avec pour seule et unique couverture , leurs vêtements , celà avait vraiment blessé leurs dos .

Kazuto : J'me fais chier .

Asuna : Moi aussi .

Kazuto : Pitié que quelqu'un nous offre une distraction , une personne à torturer ou un jeu de cartes .

Asuna : J'ai faim .

Kazuto : Moi aussi , le pire c'est qu'on ne sait même pas où on est à part au beau milieu d'un champ d'herbe !

Le champ n'était en réalité qu'une zone d'herbe assez grande perdue au beau milieu de la forêt .

Asuna : Je repense à l'énigme de la fille des enfers .

Kazuto : L'énigme , "Jusqu'où croyez-vous que l'amour puisse pardonner le mal" ?

Asuna : Peut-être que cet ennui actuel a pour but de nous forcer à y réfléchir .

Kazuto : Déjà qu'est-ce qu'elle signifie cette énigme , l'amour peut pardonner le mal ? Dans quel sens ?

Asuna : Imagine qu'une personne fasse beaucoup de mal à une autre et que cette autre personne décide de pardonner juste par amour , c'est possible et même assez courant .

Kazuto : Non ça ne peut pas être aussi simple il doit y avoir un sens caché , en tout cas pour une raison inconnue tout ça me rappelle encore ce jour-là .

Flashback :

C'était par une nuit éclairée par deux lunes , au beau milieu d'un champ de décombres , Louise et Saito étaient agenouillés en larmes , Louise s'accrochant désespérément aux vêtements de son mari qui regardait en direction des deux lunes d'Halkeginia , mais il ne regardait pas les lunes mais plutôt les personnes en dessous , les regardant de haut depuis le plus gros rocher des décombres . Ces personnes souriaient c'était Kazuto et Asuna comme toujours dans leur fameuse pose , Asuna serrant le bras de Kazuto , la tête posée sur son épaule . Ils jubilaient . Saito , le regard emplit de haine et de désespoir prononça ces mots .

Saito : Kazuto , Asuna , retenez bien ça , même si ça doit nous prendre toute notre vie nous vous retrouverons et nous vous tuerons , nous vous ferons payer ! ! !

Il hurlait ses mots alors que les deux personnes à qui ils étaient destinés répondirent tout simplement ..

Kazuto : Nous attendrons ... Venez nous faire payer .

Asuna : Seulement vous n'y arriverez jamais .

Derrière les Kirigaya se forma un portail , le portail de sortie du Parallel World . Kazuto et Asuna le traversèrent laissant Louise et Saito pleurant dans les bras l'un de l'autre .

Louise : Saito .. Saito .. Saito ...

Saito : Ils payeront , Louise ... je te le jure . Nous leur ferons payer , même si ça doit nous prendre toute notre vie ! !

Fin du flashback .

Asuna : Tu crois qu'ils ont trouvés le moyen de venir ici ?

Kazuto : Non , impossible .

Asuna : Pourtant ..

Ils ne s'étaient même pas rendent compte qu'ils s'étaient allongés dans l'herbe main dans la main .

Kazuto : Nous gérerons quoi qu'il arrive .

Asuna : Bon remettons nous en route vers la prochaine ville .

Kazuto : Ok .

Asuna : Oui .

Ils ignoraient que les "Ils" en question marchaient dans la direction opposée , la rencontre était imminente .

Kazuto : Je sens deux présences qui se rapprochent .

Asuna : Moi aussi .

Louise et Saito sortirent de la zone de forêt pour rejoindre le champ des retrouvailles , alors les regards se croisèrent et les battements de cœur des deux vengeurs s'intensifièrent . Kazuto et Asuna reconnurent ces auras et se tenaient la main extrêmement fort pour ne pas montrer leur surprise extrême , combien y avait-il de chances pour que cela se produise ? Presque aucune . À croire qu'on ne peut pas fuir ses crimes .

Louise et Saito enlevèrent leurs manteaux révélant leurs regards enragés .

Saito : Louise .. Je n'arrive pas à me contenir , ne me regarde pas .

À peine Saito avait-il prononcé ses mots qu'il tira un katana de son fourreau rangé dans son dos .  
>Alors toute la rage contenue depuis si longtemps explosa d'un seul coup , en un seul hurlement lâché tout en se ruant vers ceux qu'il haïssait comme le diable .<p>

Saito : Yaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

L'hélicoptère de Satsuki se posa sur son parking de l'académie Honnoji , elle était accueillie par le reste de conseil , Sanageyama et Inumuta ne posaient pas de questions quant à l'événement du congrès .

Satsuki : Inumuta , où en sont les recherches sur Sasuke Uchiwa ?

Inumuta : Elles avancent très bien , Iori a terminé des analyses sanguines .

Satsuki : Nonon , je t'accorde un petit moment seule avec lui .

Nonon : Vraiment .. Oh merci Mlle Satsuki .

Elle se précipita et retrouva Sasuke qui sentit étrangement son cœur se réchauffer lorsque il vit Nonon arriver .

Sasuke : Nonon , tu es revenu .

Nonon : Tu m'as manqué .

Sasuke : Hein ? Heu merci .

Nonon : Quoi ! Heu non ce..ce..ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire enfin je ... si . Tu m'as manqué .

Sasuke : Toi aussi , merci .

Nonon : Ohh .

Satsuki observait ça d'un air attendrit .

Satsuki : Il y aura peut-être un couple à l'académie très bientôt si ça continue comme ça .

Gamagori : Eh bien ces deux-là vont bien ensembles .

Satsuki : En effet on peut dire que.. Haaaa ! !

Gamagori : Mlle Satsuki , tout va bien !?

Le Geass de Satsuki s'était activé tout seul , elle se tenait l'œil de douleur .

Satsuki : Je sens...qu'il y a quelque chose...je dois retourner à Britannia maintenant .

Elle remonta dans son hélicoptère et ordonna au pilote de retourner près de Kenttlefield , ignorant complètement le conseil des quatre enfin des trois puisque Nonon était tranquillement en train de profiter avec Sasuke .

Kazuto et Asuna étaient en mauvaise posture complètement désarmés face à Saito et son sabre . Ils ne pouvaient qu'éviter les attaques pendant que Louise réalisait la situation .

Louise : Ça y est , on les a enfin retrouvés , après tout ce temps .

Elle retint ses larmes puis reprit son calme .

Louise : Je dois y aller aussi .

Louise tira elle aussi un katana et mis définitivement Kazuto et Asuna dans une mauvaise posture .

Saito : Arrêtez de fuir , vous ne pourrez pas nous échapper , nous vous l'avions dit que nous y arriverions !

Kazuto : Ne rêvez pas !

Asuna : Nous ne sommes pas faible au point de reculer face à vos sabres !

Louise : Vraiment ?!

Kazuto et Asuna résistèrent , coururent vers leurs assaillants qui en un coup tranchant leur firent à chacun une profonde entaille au niveau du flanc gauche .

Kazuto et Asuna : Hein...I..impossible...

Ils s'effondrèrent sur le sol tandis que Louise et Saito s'approchèrent pour voir s'ils étaient vraiment morts .

Saito : Louise .. On l'a fait , on a réussi .

Louise : Les amis , vous êtes vengés .

Leurs larmes coulèrent sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte mais un bruit assourdissant d'hélicoptère brisa leur joie , ils s'enfuirent alors par la forêt en détalant pour ne pas être vues . L'hélicoptère se posa près des corps de Kazuto et Asuna qui souffraient atrocement , non ils n'étaient pas morts . Erreur de jugement de la part de Louise et Saito . Satsuki descendit précipitamment et reconnue les deux mystérieux tueurs du congrès .

Satsuki : Alors c'était vous , la terre de cette forêt est emplie de l'énergie du Geass et comme par hasard vous vous y trouvez , mais vous êtes dans un sale état .

Elle se pencha pour les observer de plus près .

Asuna : Sa.. Satsuki Kiryuin ?

Kazuto : S.. sauve ... nous .

Ils avaient du mal à parler , leur voix était étouffée par le sang dans leurs bouches en plus de la douleur .

Satsuki : Ne vous en faites pas je ne vais pas vous laissez comme ça mais vous devrez faire quelque chose pour moi en échange .

Les infirmières de l'académie arrivèrent et s'occupèrent de Kazuto et Asuna .

Asuna : Pou..pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Satsuki : Je veux simplement mettre toutes les chances de mon côté , dites-moi vos noms , je veux les connaître depuis que je vous ai vu la première fois .

Kazuto : Kazuto Kigrigaya et Asuna Kirigaya .

Satsuki : Kazuto Kirigaya et Asuna Kirigaya , eh bien enfin . Voilà ma proposition . Une puissance capable de vous donner tout ce que vous voulez et des connaissances sur des forces qui vous dépassent , c'est ce que je vous propose en échange de quoi vous intégrez le conseil de Honnoji .

Asuna : Nous ? Intégrer le conseil ?

Kazuto : C'est sérieux cette histoire ?

Satsuki : Vous arrivez déjà de nouveau à bien parler , les soignantes de l'académie sont vraiment excellentes , c'est grâce aux fibres vivantes .

Kazuto : Les fibres vivantes ?

Asuna : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Satsuki : Intégrez le conseil et vous le saurez .

Kazuto : Nous n'avons pas le choix .

Satsuki : Non , en effet .

Asuna : Alors c'est d'accord .

Satsuki : Parfait .

Louise et Saito couraient dans la forêt , ils avaient pris peur et craignaient d'avoir été poursuivi , puis avant même de s'en rendre compte ils étaient de nouveau dans une zone d'herbe mais la surprise devant eux était encore plus immense que d'avoir tué Kazuto et Asuna , enfin tuer , c'est ce qu'ils croyaient . Devant eux , une immense machine ressemblant à un vaisseau et sur le vaisseau , un groupe de onze personnes plus une petite fille leur faisait face .

Saito : M..mais ... Qui êtes-vous ?

Koichi : Nous ?

Mei : Nous sommes ...

Tout le monde : La résistance ! !

* * *

><p><em>Dans le prochain chapitre :<em>

_Kazuto et Asuna , Louise et Saito . Les deux couples ont fait une rencontre qui changera à jamais leurs vies . _

_Mais qu'est donc exactement la résistance ? _

_Ils prétendent que leur objectif est de libérer Honnoji de la tyrannie de Satsuki mais peut-on vraiment leur faire confiance ?_

_Prochain chapitre : La résistance ._


	10. Partie 1 - Chapitre 9

Partie 1 - Chapitre 9 : La résistance .

* * *

><p>Saito : M..mais ... Qui êtes-vous ?<p>

Koichi : Nous ?

Mei : Nous sommes …

Tout le monde : La résistance .

Louise : La .. résistance ?

Mei : C'est ça .

Koichi : Nous sommes le groupe de résistants qui s'opposent aux idées et à la tyrannie de Satsuki Kiryuin .

Saito : Vous vous opposez à Satsuki ?

Koichi : C'est ça . Et aussi ... Nous vous avons vu combattre contre ces deux personnes tout à l'heure , puis Satsuki est arrivée et alors vous vous êtes enfuis .

Louise : Et vous êtes venus à notre rencontre ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Louise et Saito parlaient d'un ton méprisant , ils n'appréciaient déjà pas la résistance alors même qu'ils venaient de les rencontrer .

Mei : Nous allons aller droit au but , nous voulons que vous nous rejoigniez .

Saito et Louise : Vous rejoindre ?

Koichi : Exactement , votre aide nous sera utile pour réaliser nos ambitions .

Louise : Vous ambitions ?

Koichi : Nous voulons le retour de la paix à Honnoji .

Mei : Honnoji est dirigé par Satsuki et même si pour les étrangers elle passe pour une bonne dirigeante en réalité ce n'est pas le cas .

Koichi : C'est une dure tyrannie qui s'est établie au fil du temps et nous voulons que cela cesse .

Saito : Vous êtes un groupe résistant quoi .

Mei : Exactement , comme notre nom l'indique .

Dit-elle en souriant gentiment , mais pour Louise et Saito ce sourire faisait encore plus suspect .

Louise : Et qui nous dit que vous ne mentez pas ?

Mei : Eh bien quelle prudence .

Louise et Saito ne supportaient pas le ton arrogant de ces deux personnes et puis pourquoi étaient-ils les seuls à parler ?

Saito : Vous nous parlez de prudence , et vous ? Pourquoi vous êtes les deux seuls à parler , vos camarades n'ont pas de langues ?

Koichi : Ils ne vous parleront pas tant que vous n'aurez pas rejoint la résistance .

Louise : C'est quoi ce caprice ?

Les Hiraga n'en pouvaient plus de cette arrogance de la part de la résistance , ne pas leur parler tant qu'ils n'ont pas rejoint le groupe ? Mais sérieusement ?

Saito : Puisque vous êtes les seuls à parler alors je suis pose que vous êtes les chefs .

Koichi : Exactement , nous sommes les leaders de la résistance bien que nous n'en soyons pas les fondateurs . Mon nom est Koichi Sakakibara (Another) .

Mei : Et je suis sa femme , Mei Sakakibara (Another) .

Louise : Ils nous donnent leurs noms et c'est un couple alors je pense qu'on peut baisser ne serait-ce qu'un peu notre vigilance .

Louise chuchota à l'oreille de Saito . Il lui répondit de la même manière .

Saito : Peut-être mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on accepte de les rejoindre d'accord ?

Louise : Bien sûr mais nous sommes en mauvaise posture , on ne sait pas si cette Satsuki à envoyé des soldats patrouiller dans les environs . Et puis on est perdus dans cette forêt de toute façon .

Saito : Très bien , laisse-moi faire .

Mei : Eh bien eh bien , qu'est-ce que c'est que ces messes basses ?

Saito : Voilà le marché , vous nous laissez monter à bort de votre vaisseau et vous nous aidez à nous échapper de cette forêt , alors vous nous expliquerez tous les détails de votre affaire et si ça nous convient et qu'on sent qu'il n'y a pas d'embrouilles alors on acceptera peut-être de faire partie de votre groupe !

En disant cela Saito ne s'attendait vraiment pas à une réponse positive . Cependant...

Koichi : Très bien , c'est d'accord .

Mei : Montez .

Louise : Trop fort Saito .

La porte du vaisseau s'ouvrit , le vaisseau de la résistance était de couleurs orange et noir  
>, il avait la forme d'un dôme ovale avec deux gros réacteurs à l'arrière , tout autour de l'appareil il y avait des petites fenêtres . Cette machine était surélevée par quatre grands pieds qui permettaient l'élévation dans les airs . Il y avait aussi une grande zone rectangulaire sous le dôme , sûrement là où étaient les chambres et tout ça . Au final cela ressemblait beaucoup à un dirigeable mais sans ballon .<br>Louise et Saito étaient assez impressionnés , à peine montés ils remarquaient un intérieur assez sombre mais très classe , un grand salon , avec énormément de lampes à néon , sur les murs ou au sol , elles permettaient de mettre un peu de lumière en plus des deux allogènes qui ne servaient que très rarement . Au beau milieu de la grande pièce ovale il y avait plusieurs canapés disposés en carré avec une table basse au milieu , la cuisine était dans un coin isolé , un escalier permettait sûrement de descendre jusque à la zone des chambres , le poste de pilotage était séparé du reste par un simple rideau .

Saito : C'est plutôt sympa ici .

Koichi : Vous allez vous y faire .

Saito : Eh oh on n'a pas dit qu'on vous rejoignaient , d'acc' ?

Mei et Koichi : D'acc' .

Louise : Et donc si j'ai bien tout saisit vous êtes de Honnoji . Alors que venez-vous faire à Britannia ?

Mei et Koichi prirent un temps de silence avant de répondre .

Koichi : Laissez-moi vous retourner la faveur avec une autre question , vous n'êtes pas vraiment de ce monde c'est ça tout comme ces personnes que vous affrontiez tout à l'heure , qu'est-ce qu'ils vous ont fait exactement ?

Louise et Saito ouvrirent de grands yeux surpris , comment ces gens avaient-ils été capables de deviner qu'ils venaient d'un autre monde ?

Louise : On peut ?

Saito : On peut . En fait ...

Flashback :

Louise et Saito avaient décidé de vivre dans le monde d'origine de Louise , Halkeginia .  
>Ils résidaient toujours à l'académie de magie où ils s'étaient rencontrés , mais un jour , deux mystérieux visiteurs sont arrivés , Kazuto et Asuna , un mystérieux couple qui avait traversé par erreur un portail menant au monde parallèle d'Halkeginia . Ils avaient été très bien accueillis par tout le monde et notamment par Louise et Saito . Ils étaient restés pour la nuit à l'académie dans une chambre plus que luxueuse , voilà ce qui attirait leur attention . En pleine nuit ils se réveillèrent .<p>

Kazuto : Eh , Asuna .

Asuna : Ouais ?

Kazuto : Ce palace regorge de trucs qui doivent être hyper chers .

Asuna : On a qu'à en profiter .

Ils se levèrent de leur lit et allèrent chercher dans leur sac de voyage plusieurs explosifs .

Kazuto : Tu veux tout faire sauter ?

Asuna : Simple mesure de précaution , une chance qu'ils n'aient pas fouillés notre sac .

Kazuto : On a qu'à placer les bombes à divers endroits , elles réagissent au bruits intenses alors si on se fait chopper...Boom .

Asuna : Y a que des richards dans cette académie , c'est injuste qu'ils aient tous ces trésors et pas nous .

Alors qu'ils allaient prendre le plus possible d'objets de valeur , deux personnes avaient décidé de simplement aller prendre un peu l'air ... Louise et Saito . Ils croisèrent Kazuto et Asuna dans un couloir .

Asuna : C'est bon on a tout pris ?

Kazuto : Ouais .

Saito : Eh , Kazuto , Asuna , qu'est-ce que vous faites à cette heure ?

Kazuto : Merde , grillés .

Les Kirigaya s'enfuirent en courant et Louise et Saito firent ce que n'importe quelle personne normale aurait fait .

Saito et Louise : Eh revenez ! Kazuto et Asuna !

Les bombes dissimulées non loin de là se déclenchèrent à l'entente du bruit .  
>Quand Louise et Saito se réveillèrent au milieu des ruines ils reconnurent les corps de tous leurs amis écrasés par les décombres . Soit un bras qui dépassait ou même la tête , ils étaient les seuls survivants et les responsables de ce drame se tenaient fiers au dessus du plus gros rocher à s'être effondré . Kazuto et Asuna , même s'ils n'étaient pas directement responsables des morts , revendiquèrent qu'ils avaient fait ça volontairement .<p>

Fin du flashback .

Saito : Et voilà comment Kazuto et Asuna ont détruit notre vie en une seule nuit .

Koichi : Wow , comparée aux nôtres votre histoire est vraiment tragique . Mais ça n'explique pas comment vous êtes venus dans ce monde .

Louise : En fait .. Après que Kazuto et Asuna se soit enfuît d'Halkeginia grâce à la réapparition miraculeuse d'un portail juste après le drame , nous avons marché , marché , encore et encore jusque à rencontrer une mystérieuse fille .

Flashback .

Louise et Saito pleuraient comme jamais dans leur vie ils n'avaient pleuré , Louise tenait le bras de son mari si fort qu'il aurait pu s'arracher , Saito avait un regard de haine en plus de celui du désespoir mais il bénissait aussi le ciel de lui avoir permit de survivre avec Louise .  
>Si l'un des deux était mort sans l'autre alors ... alors .. Mais Louise n'était pas encore capable de penser comme ça , ses larmes étouffaient toute raison dans un désespoir absolu . Ils marchaient quand ils distinguèrent une silhouette étrange .<p>

Saito : Toi . Qui es-tu ?!

Louise : Hein ?

Ai : Je suis la fille des enfers , Ai Enma .

Saito : La fille ...

Louise : des enfers ?

Ai : J'ai tout vu , plutôt que de pleurer transformez donc ces larmes en haines .

Louise : Les transformer en haine , mais comment pourrions-nous ?!

Saito : C'est ce qu'il faut faire Louise , nous devons nous venger de Kazuto et Asuna , leur faire payer ! Comme je l'ai dit !

Ai : Exactement , et c'est pour ça que je vais vous envoyer au hasard dans un autre monde pour que vous cherchiez , au fil de votre chemin vous trouverez d'autres portails alors je suis certaine que vous finirez par trouver ceux que vous maudissez .

Elle tira une poupée en paille de sa poche et retira la ficelle ce qui eut pour effet d'envoyer Louise et Saito vers un autre monde parallèle .

Fin du flashback .

Louise : Après ça nous avons cherché , cherché , cherché , encore cherché jusque à atterrir dans ce monde-ci .

Saito : Et nous les avons finalement retrouvés .

Mei : Wow , c'est fort .

Koichi : Je suis certain que si vous restez avec nous vous les retrouverez à nouveau .

Saito : Au fait vous pourriez peut-être nous présenter aux autres membres maintenant , ça me saoule parce qu'ils sont là depuis tout à l'heure et ils n'ont toujours pas ouvert leurs bouches .

Mei : Quelle impolitesse .

Ils n'avaient pas remarqué que pendent qu'ils discutaient tout les autres membres de la résistance étaient retournés à leurs occupations et semblaient ignorer les deux nouveaux .

Koichi : Ouais c'est vrai .

Saito : Histoire de prendre de l'avance , je suis Saito Hiraga .

Louise : Je suis sa femme , Louise Hiraga .

Koichi : Vous nous connaissez déjà .

Mei : Eh tout le monde , vous voulez bien nous accorder votre attention deux minutes ?!

Les autres résistants sortirent de leurs activités , quelques-uns étaient assez énervés d'être dérangés , en fait Louise et Saito trouvaient qu'ils ressemblaient plus à un groupe de vacanciers qu'à un groupe résistant mais bon il paraît que ce genre de trucs n'ont jamais l'apparence qu'ils sont sensés avoir .

Koichi : Ok , alors les deux personnes assises au bureau avec les ordinateurs là-bas ce sont les fondateurs de la résistance , Tomoya et Nagisa (Clannad) .

Tomoya : Yo .

Nagisa : Bienvenue à bord .

Ushio : Bienvenue !

Koichi : Et cette petite c'est leur fille , Ushio .

Mei : La fille blonde avec les couettes là bas c'est Utau (Shugo Chara) .

Utau : Salut .

Celle-là se contenta d'un simple signe de la main , moins accueillante que les précédents .

Koichi : Et celui assis à côté d'elle avec les cheveux bleu c'est son frère , Ikuto (Shugo Chara) .

Ikuto ne salua pas et restait les yeux fermés comme pour dire "vous m'énervez avec vos présentations" .

Koichi : Bon , il a un sale caractère mais en fait c'est un gars sympa vous verrez .

Mei : Et les deux avec leurs sabres s'appellent Yuji et Shana (Shakugan No Shana) , un couple eux aussi .

Yuji et Shana : Bienvenues parmi nous .

Koichi : le blond et la brune ce sont Takumi et Misaki (Kaicho Wa Maid Sama) .

Mei : Et le sombre avec son pistolet c'est Train (Black Cat) .

Train : Enchanté .

Saito : Vous avez l'air...Plutôt sympa .

Ils avaient tous des styles différents , si on fait le compte ça donne : 4 couples (Mei et Koichi , Tomoya et Nagisa , Yuji et Shana , Takumi et Misaki) , un duo frère/sœur (Utau et Ikuto) , un solitaire (Train) et une petite fille (Ushio) .

Louise : Eh bien ...

Saito : Ah oui c'est vrai . Où est-ce que vous dormez ?

Mei : Dans les chambres en dessous , venez je vais vous montrer .

Mei se dirigeait vers les escaliers menant aux chambres en faisant signe à Louise et Saito de la suivre ce qu'ils firent . Une fois qu'il était assuré de ne pas être entendu , Tomoya appela Koichi .

Tomoya : Eh Koichi , tu es sûre que c'est prudent de les avoir avec nous ?

Nagisa : On manque toujours de nouveaux membres mais il faut savoir être sélectif quand même .

Koichi : Je sais qu'ils n'ont pas l'air d'être franchement préoccupés par la résistance mais ils sont forts , leur force peux nous être d'une grande aide tout comme nous pouvons les aider à se venger , tout le monde y gagne alors je ne vois pas le problème .

Utau : Je suis d'accord avec Koichi , nous avons besoin de force et ce n'est pas avec deux épéistes et un tireur d'élite qu'on peut renverser un pays .

Shana : Tu remets en doute nos capacités , Utau ?

Yuji : Mechante .

Train : ...

Utau : Ce n'est pas ça , c'est juste que dans notre situation actuelle on a besoin de renforts .

Ikuto : Mais on ne sait rien d'eux , c'est rare que je sois en désaccord avec toi sœurette mais on ne peut pas recruter des membres comme ça .

Koichi : Pourtant vous aussi quand on vous a rencontré on ne savait rien de vous et malgré tout aujourd'hui nous sommes un groupe solide .

Train : Ça reste les premiers membres que l'on recrute de manière si précipitée .

Takumi : De toute façon on ne peut plus faire marche arrière .

Misaki : C'est clair , la question maintenant c'est...qu'est-ce qu'on fait , chef ?

Koichi : Eh bien...

Tomoya : C'est toi le leader Koichi , à toi de décider et nous on acceptera ta décision .

Koichi : Je pense qu'ils sont vraiment dignes de rejoindre nos rangs .

Nagisa : Alors c'est décidé .

Misaki : Tout de même , est-ce qu'on ne va pas finir par être un peu à l'étroit ici ?

Takumi : Ca ira , un couple de plus c'est toujours ça de gagné pour l'ambiance .

Mei revenait des chambres avec Louise et Saito .

Mei : Alors ? Comment vous trouvez ?

Louise : C'est la classe .

Saito : Ouais .

Mei : Pas tant que ça , allons vous allez me faire rougir , c'est moi que me suis occupée de toute la déco .

Nagisa : Et je t'ai aidée aussi !

Mei : Ouais bon je n'étais pas vraiment toute seul .

Koichi : Saito , Louise . Deshormais vous êtes officiellement membres de la résistance .

Il leur tendit deux portes-clefs noirs en forme de R comme résistance . Leurs noms étaient marqués dessus .

Saito : Alors voilà .

Dit-il en prenant l'objet dans sa main en même temps que Louise .

Mei : Avec ça vous êtes membres à part entière , tout le monde en a un .

Louise : La résistance , ça pourrait nous plaire .

Ushio : Ouais ! On a des nouveaux membres , des nouveaux membres ouais !

Saito : Cette petite est pleine d'entrain n'est-ce pas ?

Koichi : Tomoya et Nagisa ont parfois du mal à la tenir mais je suis sûr qu'elle deviendra quelqu'un d'exceptionnelle .

Saito : Et vous ? Vous n'en avez pas ?

Koichi : Ce n'est pas qu'on ne veut pas c'est qu'on ne peut pas , à cause de nos responsabilités . Ushio est l'une des principales raisons pour laquelle Tomoya et Nagisa ne veulent pas devenir les leaders . D'ailleurs on en parle à voix basse car on a peur qu'en grandissant , elle se mette à complexer à cause de ça . Elle pourrait se dire qu'elle a empêché ses parents de faire ce qu'ils voulaient ou un truc du genre .

Louise : Tiens c'est vrai , vous nous avez dit qu'ils avaient fondés la résistance mais alors pourquoi ils ne sont pas chefs .

Mei : Nous aurions aimé mais c'est eux qui n'ont pas voulu , ils disaient qu'ils voulaient être là pour leur fille et aussi qu'ils n'avaient pas les épaules pour être chefs , alors ils nous ont dit que ce rôle était parfait pour nous car on a sois disant plus la carrure pour diriger un groupe . C'est une histoire compliquée .

Saito : Je vois .

Koichi : Cependant , nous leur avons toujours dit qu'un jour ils seraient obligés de faire face à leurs responsabilités en tant que fondateurs de la résistance et qu'ils finiront par être leaders , un jour ils le seront , les circonstances les pousseront . J'en suis sûr .

Mei : Même chose pour moi .

Louise : Hum , je pense que vous êtes des bons chefs .

Koichi et Mei : Hein ?

Saito : Oui , vous avez l'air de vouloir prendre soin de vos compagnons .

Koichi : Merci .

Mei : Hey , Utau , où est-ce qu'on est censés aller en suite .

Utau : Nous retournons à Honnoji .

Mei : Ok !

Louise et Saito ne savaient pas jusqu'où tout cela allait les mener mais ils allaient le découvrir progressivement .

* * *

><p><em>Dans le prochain chapitre :<em>

_Après l'intégration de Louise et Saito dans la résistance , Kazuto et Asuna intègrent le conseil de Honnoji ._

_Prochain chapitre : Les nouveaux membres du conseil de Honnoji ._


	11. Partie 1 - Chapitre 10

Partie 1 - Chapitre 10 : Les nouveaux membres du conseil de Honnoji .

* * *

><p>L'hélicoptère de Satsuki rentrait à la maison avec à son bord deux nouveaux passagers .<p>

Asuna : Merde , ça fait super mal .

Kazuto : Fait chier , quand est-ce qu'on y arrive à cette académie Honnoji ?

Satsuki : Nous arrivons .

Kazuto et Asuna portaient d'énormes bandages couverts de sang et la douleur était insupportable .

Kazuto : Eh ben tant mieux , ahhh , putain , on est déchiquetés .

Asuna : Ne le dis pas .

Kazuto : Soyez maudits Louise et Saito . Kiryuin , j'espère que tes fibres vivantes pourrons nous aider .

Satsuki : Elles vous aideront .. Et peut-être même plus que ça , elles vous éclaireront et vous montreront la vérité sur le monde .

Asuna : Intéressant .

L'hélicoptère se posa et le conseil entier était là pour accueillir Satsuki , tous sauf ...

Satsuki : Jakuzure n'est pas avec vous ?

Gamagori : Elle est avec Sasuke Uchiwa .

Satsuki : Je vois , laissez-moi vous présenter les nouveaux membres du conseil de notre beau pays , Honnoji .

Gamagori : Comment ?!

Sanageyama : Des nouveaux membres ?

Inumuta : Sauf votre respect Mlle Satsuki , ne pensez-vous pas qu'il est imprudent de...

Il fut interrompu par une immense vague de puissance , une vibration ne pouvant provenir que de grands guerriers . C'est alors que Kazuto et Asuna sortirent de la machine avec leurs straps ensanglantés .

Satsuki : Écartez-vous !

Ordonna-t-elle afin que Kazuto et Asuna puissent passer , elle les conduisit vers une pièce particulière ressemblant à un hangar où flottait dans l'air des fibres vivantes . Kazuto et Asuna y étaient enfermés , Satsuki leur avait demandé d'attendre que leurs blessures guérissent et en quelques secondes grâce au contact des fibres vivantes avec leurs corps ils virent leurs plaies se refermer .

Kazuto : C'est quoi ce délire ?

Asuna : Sérieux ?

Kazuto : Les fibres vivantes , elles nous guérissent , comme si...

Asuna : Comme si elles étaient la force de dieu lui-même .

Après cinq minutes les Kirigaya étaient complètement remis sur pieds et plus en forme que jamais . Ils étaient assis par terre dans cette pièce le regard sombre , puis en une seconde ces regards se changèrent en sourires , des sourires diaboliques .

Kazuto : Je l'ai vu .

Asuna : Moi aussi .

Kazuto : L'illumination , les fibres vivantes .

Asuna : C'est merveilleux , merveilleux .

Kazuto et Asuna : Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Ils continuèrent à rires pendent de longues minutes et Satsuki qui écoutait à la porte était plus que confiante .

Satsuki : Hum , vous êtes géniaux , vous êtes fous .

Après avoir repris leur calme Kazuto et Asuna sortirent de la pièce tranquillement .

Satsuki : Alors ? Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Kazuto : Très bien .

Asuna : Nous nous sentons extrêmement bien .

Satsuki : Alors je suis pose qu'il faut maintenant vous présenter aux autres , mais avant je dois vous donner quelque chose , l'élément le plus important dans votre intégration ici .

Satsuki avait fait réunir tout le personnel de l'académie ainsi que les habitants de l'ile de Honno dans la cour principale et claqua du talon du haut de sa tour tout en tenant son sabre devant elle comme à son habitude , elle était comme toujours éclairée par ses rayons de lumière derrière elle .

Satsuki : Camarades ! ! Aujourd'hui est un jour mythique , laissez-moi vous présenter les deux nouveaux membres du conseil de notre académie ! !

Une immense tour sortit du sol pour s'élever au beau milieu de la cour , en haut de la tour se trouvait deux personnes , dos à dos les yeux fermés , ils portaient tous deux le même modèle d'uniforme Goku trois étoiles . Un long manteau leur arrivant jusque aux pieds , leurs manteaux avaient des épaulettes militaires et de longes manches , ils avaient le symbole des trois étoiles dans le dos et sur les cols des cols roulés qu'ils portaient en dessous . Kazuto avait un pantalon et Asuna une jupe longue , des bottes style gothique achevaient leur tenue . Même si les couleurs étaient les mêmes que tous les autre uniformes Goku trois étoiles , c'est à dire gris argenté . Toute la foule était surprise de voir cela , leur allure parfaite , leur classe , leur charisme .

Kazuto et Asuna : Nous sommes Kazuto et Asuna Kirigaya et nous sommes les deux nouveaux présidents de la section de combat !

Inumuta : Mlle Satsuki est toujours aussi imprévisible .

Sanageyama : Intégrer de nouveaux membres maintenant et créer une section de combat .

Gamagori : Je n'aime pas trop leur allure ils n'ont pas l'air très fiables .

Nonon : Si Mlle Satsuki les a choisi alors on doit respecter et croire en sa décision , tu n'es pas d'accord Sasuke ?

Sasuke : Nonon , tu aimes vraiment beaucoup cette Satsuki ?

Nonon : Elle est mon amie d'enfance après tout .

Sasuke : Je vois .

Nonon : Moi je trouve que ces deux-là sont prometteurs .

Gamagori : Nous ne savons rien d'eux , Jakuzure .

Sanageyama : Et nous ne les avons pas encore vus en combat .

Nonon : Mais leurs visages , j'ai l'impression de les connaître .

Gamagori : Jakuzure , ce serait eux ?

Nonon : Les criminels du congrès !

Gamagori : C'est eux !

Nonon : Mlle Satsuki les voulait , elle nous l'a dit .

Inumuta : Ce sont eux les deux criminels dont vous nous avez parlé ?

Gamagori : Oui .

Sanageyama : J'aimerais les affronter pour voir ce qu'ils valent .

Satsuki : Pour nos nouveaux membres du conseil faites le salut de notre armée !

Tout le monde : Bien Mlle Satsuki ! ! !

Apres avoir prononcé ces mots , la foule dans la cour de l'académie posa genou à terre en portant leurs poings à leurs cœurs et comme une seule personne ils reprirent cette phrase .

Tout le monde : Gloire à Honnoji et gloire à Mlle Satsuki ! ! ! Gloire à Honnoji et Gloire à Mlle Satsuki...! ! !

Kazuto : Désormais j'en suis encore plus sûr Asuna , je veux qu'un jour le monde entier s'incline devant nous et scande nos noms sous notre domination .

Asuna : Moi aussi j'en suis encore plus sûre , je veux que le monde soit à nous .

Kazuto : Et en restant dans le conseil nous pouvons nous rapprocher de ce rêve .

Asuna : Je t'aime , Kazuto .

Kazuto : Je t'aime aussi , Asuna .

Asuna : Et bientôt...

Kazuto et Asuna : Le monde nous appartiendra !

Heureusement que les acclamations de la foule masquaient leur discussion car sinon tout le monde aurait pu entendre Kazuto et Asuna et leur projet de domination du monde . Deux heures étaient passées depuis la présentation des nouveaux présidents de la section de combat et Satsuki leur faisait visiter l'académie .

Kazuto : L'académie Honnoji est vraiment grande .

Asuna : C'est vraiment vous qui avez eu cette idée d'architecture Satsuki ?

Kazuto : C'est surprenant .

Gamagori : C'est Mlle Satsuki pour vous , si vous voulez rester ici vous devez l'appeler comme ça pour montrer votre soumission à sa grandeur !

Satsuki : C'est bon , laisse , Gamagori .

Kazuto : Mais non mais non , désolé d'avoir été si familier avec vous Mlle Satsuki .

Asuna : Nous sommes navrés , Mlle Satsuki .

Kazuto : Nous ne recommencerons plus Mlle Satsuki .

Sanageyama : N'évoquez pas son nom en vain !

Satsuki : Du calme . Vous devez vous entendre .

Kazuto : Mais oui , nous devons nous entendre .

Asuna : Devenons bons amis .

Kazuto et Asuna prenaient volontairement l'air innocent pour énerver les membres du conseil , et cela marchait , Gamagori , Sanageyama et Inumuta ne pouvaient déjà plus les supporter .  
>Même si Nonon avait la tête dans les nuages , elle pensait à Sasuke qui était encore en train d'être examiné par les scientifiques de l'académie .<p>

Satsuki : Quelque chose te tracasse Jakuzure ?

Nonon : Heu ... Non je vais bien .

Satsuki : Tu penses encore à Sasuke Uchiwa , pas la peine de le cacher .

Nonon rougissait atrocement .

Asuna : Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Kazuto : Qu'est-ce que c'est Sasuke Uchiwa ? Enfin...Qui est-ce ?

Satsuki : Un homme d'un autre monde qui est arrivé ici via un portail .

Kazuto et Asuna : Comment !?

Les Kirigaya s'étaient retournés brusquement ce qui surprit Satsuki .

Satsuki : Que vous arrive-t-il ?

Kazuto : Un autre monde ?

Asuna : Un portail ?

Satsuki : Cela vous dit quelque chose ?

Kazuto : Bien sûr , nous sommes arrivés dans ce monde grâce à un portail nous aussi et nous en avons déjà traversé plusieurs avant ça .

Satsuki : Vous dites la vérité ?!

Asuna : Oui .

Satsuki : Génial , on dirait que les coïncidences jouent en ma faveur , j'ai fait coup double en vous emmenant ici mais ... Attendez . Vous voulez dire que vous avez déjà traversé des portails plus d'une fois ?

Kazuto : Oui , il y a plus d'un Parallel World .

Satsuki : Parallel World ?

Asuna : Parallel Worlds , c'est comme ça qu'on a nommé ces mondes parallèles .

Satsuki : Donc les mondes parallèles existent bel et bien . Même Sasuke Uchiwa n'a pas pu dire s'il n'y avait que deux mondes ou plusieurs mais grâce à vous j'en suis sûre maintenant , combien de mondes avaient vous visitez jusque-là ?

Kazuto : Question difficile , nous ne nous souvenons plus de notre monde d'origine .

Asuna : Comptons-le quand même avec Halkeginia plus celui où nous sommes allez après et celui-là je dirais quatre .

Satsuki : Quatre ?

Kazuto : Mais ça nous paraît logique qu'il y en ait plus de quatre , peut-être même qu'il y en a des millions .

Satsuki : Génial .

Kazuto : Mais parlons de ça plus tard , où dormons-nous ?

Satsuki : Je vais vous emmener à vos appartements .

Contrairement aux autres membres du conseil qui avaient leurs propres résidences de luxe ,  
>Kazuto et Asuna avaient une espèce de chambre d'hôtel dans un bâtiment caché derrière l'académie , un dortoir vide anciennement occupé par une section étudiante . Cependant après les débuts de la guerre ils ont dû partir pour le continent et donc le dortoir est maintenant vide .<br>La chambre des nouveaux présidents de la section de combat était au dernier étage du bâtiment , le cinquième .

Kazuto : Pourquoi nous installer dans ce bâtiment inoccupé , et au dernier étage ?

Satsuki : Il y a une raison à cela .

Asuna : Et laquelle ?

Satsuki : Je vous expliquerai plus tard .

Après avoir gravi un escalier , Satsuki et ses nouveaux subordonnés se retrouvèrent dans un couloir où il n'y avait qu'une seule porte sur le mur de gauche , Satsuki ouvrit la porte doucement .

Satsuki : Voilà votre nouvelle maison , Kazuto , Asuna .

Kazuto et Asuna : Whoooaaaaa... ! !

Asuna : C'est la classe .

Kazuto : Trop belle la chambre !

Gamagori : Une réaction prévisible quand on sait que vous n'êtes pas habitués au luxe .

Kazuto : Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que nous n'y sommes pas habitués ?

Sanageyama : Cela se voit à votre allure .

Nonon : Tu peux parler espèce de singe des montagnes , toi qui viens du nord du Kanto .

Sanageyama : Eh , je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas te moquer du nord du Kanto !

Satsuki : Ça suffit vous deux .

Nonon et Sanageyama fermèrent immédiatement la bouche .

C'était la première fois depuis bien longtemps que Kazuto et Asuna allaient rester longtemps dans un même environnement . Leur chambre était simple mais luxueuse de leur point de vue . Quatre murs blancs , un grand lit disposé contre le mur de droite faisant face à une porte transparente qui menait à une petite salle de bain recouverte de sol au plafond de carrés de carrelage .

Asuna : Mlle Satsuki , merci infiniment . Est-ce que c'est vous qui avez imaginé cette chambre ?

Satsuki : Tout ici est sous mon contrôle .

Kazuto : C'est impressionnant , comme on pouvait s'y attendre de la part de la grande conquérante , Satsuki Kiryuin .

Gamagori : Mlle Satsuki est toujours la meilleure au monde dans ce qu'elle fait .

Nonon : C'est un affront que de dire ça , cela devrait être logique qu'elle soit la meilleure alors il est impoli de le souligner .

Satsuki : Jakuzure , Gamagori , il suffit maintenant !

Nonon : Heu , bien Mlle Satsuki .

Gamagori : Nous ne pensions pas vous offenser .

Satsuki se redirigea vers Kazuto et Asuna .

Satsuki : Bien , vous trouverez des vêtements de haute couture dans l'armoire ainsi que les horaires des repas , demain je vous parlerais de pourquoi je vous ai mise dans ce bâtiment .

Kazuto et Asuna posèrent le genou à terre , portèrent leur poing à leur cœur pour faire le salut Honnojien .

Kazuto et Asuna : Bien Mlle Satsuki !

Satsuki : Sur ce je vous laisse vous installer .

Satsuki quitta la pièce suivie de Sanageyama , Inumuta , Nonon et Gamagori .

Une fois qu'ils furent sûrs que plus personne ne pouvait les entendre ils se relevèrent en commençant à rire .

Kazuto : Ha ha ha ha ... Satsuki , la meilleure au monde dans ce qu'elle fait hein ?

Asuna : Elle a même dit que tout était sous son contrôle ici .

Kazuto : Nous devrions peut-être lui montrer qu'elle a tort .

Asuna : Oui , et bientôt ...

Kazuto et Asuna : Le monde nous appartiendra !

* * *

><p><em>Dans le prochain chapitre :<em>

_Kazuto et Asuna ont intégré Honnoji ._

_Louise et Saito ont intégré la résistance ._

_Les deux couples sont ils voués à rentrer une nouvelle fois en collision ?_

_Prochain chapitre : Adaptation , le grand recrutement de la section de combat , rentrée des classes à Honnoji ._


	12. Partie 1 - Chapitre 11

Partie 1 - Chapitre 11 : Adaptation , le grand recrutement de la section de combat , rentrée des classes à Honnoji .

* * *

><p>Académie Honnoji , le lendemain de l'intégration de Kazuto et Asuna .<p>

Il était à peine six heures du matin et les Kirigaya étaient profondément endormis , c'était la première fois depuis bien longtemps qu'ils dormaient en sécurité . Satsuki avait bien évidemment la clé de leur chambre , elle entra , alluma la lumière et les réveilla en les secouant un peu .

Asuna : Hein , qu'est-ce que...

Kazuto : Hhhmmm qu'est-ce qu'y a ?

Un sourire attendrissant apparu sur le visage de Satsuki , les voir comme ça en train de se réveiller lui fit presque penser qu'ils pourraient être des personnes normales . Mais elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas penser comme ça , elle sentait en permanence l'aura puissante de Kazuto et Asuna même s'ils étaient en train de se réveiller tout simplement .

Satsuki : C'est moi , Satsuki .

Asuna : Quoi , Mlle Satsuki ?

Kazuto : Laisse tomber c'est juste Satsuki qui vient pour.. Attends Quoi !

Ils s'étaient redressés en sursaut ce qui surprit la présidente Honnojienne qui avait eu la mauvaise idée de se pencher sur eux , mais maintenant que Kazuto et Asuna étaient parfaitement réveillés elle devait revenir à elle et sortir de sa rêverie .

Kazuto : Mlle Satsuki mais .. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Vous avez vu l'heure ?!

Asuna : Sans vouloir vous manquez de respect .. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Satsuki : Je suis venue vous parler de la raison pour laquelle vous êtes dans ce dortoir ainsi que de votre rôle ici .

Asuna : Pourquoi nous sommes dans ce dortoir ? À oui c'est vrai que vous nous en avez parlé de ça hier .

Kazuto : Mais pourquoi à cette heure ?

Satsuki : Parce que je ne veux pas que les autres membres du conseil nous dérangent .

Asuna : Bonne idée en effet .

Kazuto : Et donc ?

Satsuki : Et donc j'ai besoin que vous m'écoutiez attentivement pour que je puisse vous expliquer tout ce que je n'ai pas pu vous expliquer plus en détails hier .

Asuna : Ah donc c'est pour ça .

Kazuto : Eh bien nous voulons bien vous écouter mais pourriez-vous au moins nous laisser le temps de nous habiller ?

À ce moment Kazuto fit remarquer l'élément important de cette discussion à savoir que lui et sa femme étaient complètement nus . Satsuki rougit légèrement d'embarras remerciant quand même le ciel d'avoir fait que le bas de leurs corps ait été caché par le drap blanc de leur lit . Quelques minutes plus tard Kazuto et Asuna avaient enfilé des vêtements trouvés par hasard dans le placard de leur chambre et étaient prêts à écouter Satsuki .

Satsuki : Voilà , je vais d'abord vous parler du titre de présidents de la section de combat .

Kazuto et Asuna : Hum hum .

Satsuki : Cela signifie que vous dirigez les armées de l'académie et de la section de combat , non , de tout le pays .

Asuna : C'est bien beau tout ça mais elle est ou la section de combat ?

Satsuki : Justement il n'y en a pas .

Kazuto et Asuna : Quoi ?

Satsuki : C'est ce que vous allez faire aujourd'hui , malgré tout l'académie Honnoji reste une école et ce matin c'est la rentrée pour les nouveaux élèves . Bien sûr vous comme moi ainsi que le reste du conseil nous n'avons plus l'âge d'aller à l'école mais nous sommes quand même les grands dirigeants ici , il y a moi la présidente du conseil et juste en dessous il y a vous , les présidents des sections . Les présidents de sections ont sous leurs ordres tous les chefs de clubs appartenants à leur section , vous vous êtes un cas particulier car il n'y a aucun club en dessous de vous et vous allez donc être les seuls chefs de la section de combat nouvellement formée .

Kazuto : Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir tout compris mais ça va aller .

Satsuki : En clair vous allez rencontrer tout les nouveaux élèves qui veulent rentrer dans la section de combat , vous allez les auditionner et créer la nouvelle section de combattants d'élite composée uniquement de ceux que vous aurais personnellement reconnus dignes . Les élèves que vous auraient sélectionnés comme membres officiels de la section de combat résideront dans ce dortoir .

Asuna : Oh eh attendez Mlle Satsuki , vous nous confiez quelque chose de si important ?

Satsuki : Si je vous ai fait venir ici c'est parce que je crois en vos capacités , vous avez carte blanche , je vous donnerais plus d'instructions plus tard . Les élèves arrivent à sept heures trente aujourd'hui , je prononcerais mon discours dans la cour à huit heures et vous devrez être derrière moi à ce moment là , en uniformes Goku .

Kazuto et Asuna : Bien Mlle Satsuki .

Satsuki : Sur ce je vous laisse .

Satsuki quitta la pièce en fermant doucement la porte .

Kazuto : Décidément , cette académie promet de nous amuser .

Asuna : Je suis tellement impatiente que je ne tiens plus en place , comment on va leur parler ? Tu crois qu'on va devoir se comporter comment et comment on va les auditionner ?

Kazuto : Du calme , chaque chose en son temps , en tout cas y va falloir qu'on impressionne et qu'on se fasse craindre et respecter , c'est une bonne occasion pour nous de nous entraîner à régner sur un groupe de personnes .

Asuna : Je t'aime Kazuto .

Kazuto : Je t'aime aussi Asuna .

Asuna : Et bientôt ..

Kazuto et Asuna : Le monde nous appartiendra .

Le réveil était aussi assez étrange pour Louise et Saito qui avaient passé leur première nuit à bort du vaisseau de la résistance , le vaisseau volait dans le ciel et était piloté par Mei et Koichi . Les chambres étaient ce qu'on pourrait comparer aux cabines d'un bateau au vu de la disposition des choses , elles étaient plus ou moins petites et les murs étaient de couleur métallisée . Certains membres dormaient sur les canapés , Louise et Saito avaient réussi à avoir un seul lit assez grand , ils se réveillèrent et virent à travers le hublot le levé du soleil .

Saito : Alors c'est à ça que ressemble le levé de soleil de ce monde ?

Louise : C'est beau .

Saito : Je me demande ce qu'il va se passer aujourd'hui .

Louise : Saito , pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive plus à me rappeler des levés de soleil d'Halkeginia ?

Saito : Si ça peut te rassurer je ne m'en souviens pas non plus .

Louise : Ah , je vois .

Saito : Tu as fais des cauchemars ?

Louise : Non pas aujourd'hui .

Saito : Je suis rassuré .

Louise : Tu t'inquiètes pour rien , la résistance c'est peut-être un nouveau départ pour nous .

Saito : Oui , mais encore il y a deux jours tu te réveillais tout le temps parce que tu revoyais cette nuit là dans tes rêves .

Le traumatisme de ce soir là où Kazuto et Asuna ont tué tous leurs amis hante encore Louise et Saito malgré les années qui sont passées .

Louise : Et toi ?

Saito : Moi aussi ça m'arrive de tout revoir en rêve .

Louise : Tu ne me l'as jamais dit !

Saito : Je ne veux pas t'inquiéter .

Louise : Saito .

Saito : Désolé , j'aurais dû t'en parler .

Louise : Peu importe à quel point ça fait mal nous nous sommes jurés de partager la douleur ensemble alors si tu commences à garder ça pour toi je...

Louise pleurait encore , Saito se sentait coupable et se contenta de l'embrasser pour la rassurer .

Louise : Saito .

Saito : Désolé , je suis vraiment maladroit .

Louise : Non , c'est nous deux qui le sommes .

Saito : Peut-être qu'on devrait en parler un peu histoire d'extérioriser tout ça .

Louise : En parler , de ce qui s'est passé ce jour là ?

Saito : Oui , peut-être que ça nous ferait du bien enfin si tu veux .

Louise : Peut-être qu'un jour je pourrais mais là je n'ai pas encore la force , si on en parle je crois que je vais encore me remettre à pleurer .

En effet les larmes lui montaient aux yeux rien que de dire ça .

Saito : Désolé .

Louise : Arrête de dire désolé ... Mais tu sais ce qu'il me faudrait maintenant ?

Saito : Quoi ?

Louise : Je veux que tu m'enlaces , prends-moi dans tes bras et sert moi fort . Je pense que ça pourrait m'aider à me sentir mieux .

Saito s'exécuta , il prit fermement Louise dans ses bras et lui murmura à l'oreille .

Saito : Ne m'en veux pas si je vais plus loin .

Louise : C'est bon , mais au moins restons comme ça encore deux minutes .

Saito : D'accord .

Malgré le temps qui s'est écoulé et la haine qu'ils ont envers Kazuto et Asuna , leur traumatisme et leur tristesse et sont encore là , mais c'est tout le temps dans ces moments qu'ils remercient le ciel d'avoir fait en sorte qu'ils aient survécu tous les deux , car si l'un était mort et l'autre non dans ce cas ça aurait été .. Une fois où ils avaient parlé de ça , Louise avait dit à Saito que s'il était mort et qu'elle avait survécu alors elle se serait suicidée , Saito lui avait répondu qu'il aurait fait la même chose . Heureusement ils ont survécu ensembles et la chaleur de l'autre leur permet d'oublier la tristesse par la force de leur amour . En haut , au salon , Utau était la première réveillée comme d'habitude , elle faisait partie du groupe de ceux qui dorment sur les canapés . À peine levée elle se dirigeait vers la cabine de pilotage , Mei et Koichi étaient encore restés debout toute la nuit .

Utau : Me dites pas que vous n'avez encore pas dormi ?

Mei : Désolé , Utau .

Koichi : On ne peut pas s'en empêcher et il faut bien que quelqu'un pilote .

Utau : Vous forcez trop , prenez un peu le temps de vous reposer de temps en temps , tout le monde pense pareil . À la limite moi ça ne me dérange pas de vous remplacer aux commandes , je sais piloter .

Koichi : C'est gentil mais vous ne devez pas vous en faire .

Mei : Si tu veux nous aider tu peux préparer le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde s'il te plaît ?

Utau : À vos ordres chefs .

Elle était à peine sortit de la cabine qu'elle vue qu'Ushio était réveillée .

Utau : Salut , Tomoya et Nagisa dorment encore ?

Ushio : Papa et Maman ont beaucoup discuté avec Mei et Koichi hier soir alors ils sont très fatigués .

Utau : Pff , tout le monde en fait trop ici , ne fait jamais comme eux d'accord ?

Ushio : Compris .

Utau : Tu veux m'aider à préparer le petit déjeuner .

Ushio : Oui !

Train : Oh , vous êtes trop bruyantes !

Le deuxième membre du groupe des canapés se fit à son tour entendre .

Utau : Tu pourrais nous aider au lieu de râler !

Ikuto : Sœurette , cet énergumène t'importune ?

Dit calmement Ikuto qui lui aussi était réveillé .

Utau : Oui , il m'importune . D'ailleurs quand je me retrouve seule avec lui il me fait des propositions tellement choquantes , j'en ressors toujours toute bouleversée .

Utau prenait volontairement l'air bouleversée attendant de voir ce qu'Ikuto allait faire à ce tire au flanc de Train . Ikuto se leva calmement et s'approcha de Train .

Train : Oh eh heu attend Ikuto c'est faux j'te le jure je...

Ikuto : Alors comme ça tu fais des avances à ma sœur , faux frère ?

Train : Non c'est faux je ... Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh !

Un grand cri de douleur se fit entendre à travers le vaisseau à tel point que tout le monde allait bientôt débarquer .

Ushio : Grande sœur Utau , c'est quoi des avances ?

Utau : Ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu dois savoir maintenant , tu laisseras ton papa et ta maman t'en parler mais surtout ne leur dit pas que c'est moi qui te l'ai dit . D'accord ?

Ushio : Oui .

Elles parlaient tranquillement tandis qu'on entendait encore des bruits de coups et des gémissements de douleur à cause du châtiment qu'était en train de recevoir Train de la part d'Ikuto .

Takumi et Misaki arrivèrent à leur tour , attirés par les bruits .

Takumi : Hum qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Misaki : On est attaqués ?

Ushio : Train fait des avances à grande sœur Utau !

S'exclama joyeusement Ushio .

Takumi et Misaki : Hein . ... Quoiiiiiii !

Takumi : Ce qui explique l'état actuel de Train .

Dit-il en désignant le type sur le canapé enfin si on pouvait encore l'appeler un "type" . En effet après ce qu'il avait reçu d'Ikuto c'était plus à une balle de plastique déchiquetée par un chien ou à une sculpture ratée que ressemblait le visage de Train .

Misaki : C'est un pervers . On est plus en sécurité .

Dit Misaki en se réfugiant dans les bras de Takumi .

Train : Mais ché faux , ché chamais rien fait moi .

Train parlait maladroitement à cause des quelques dents qu'il avait perdu .

Ikuto : Tu arrives encore à parler ?

Finalement tout le monde finit par rire de cette situation , l'ambiance sur le vaisseau de la résistance était comme toujours au meilleur . Yuji et Shana arrivèrent ensuite .

Shana : Les nouveaux ne sont pas encore réveillés ?

Ikuto : Ils ne nous serviront à rien , voilà je vous l'avais dit .

Takumi : Arrête avec ça , ils ont eu une rude journée hier .

Utau : Je devrais peut-être aller voir ?

Ikuto : Bonne idée .

Misaki : Très mauvaise , qui sait comment tu pourrais les trouver ?

Yuji : C'est vrai que c'est un couple marié eux aussi .

Shana : Pas comme certain .

Dit Shana en pointant du doigt Takumi et Misaki , le seul couple non marié de la résistance .

Misaki : Moi c'est parce que Takumi ne me l'a jamais proposé .

Takumi : Eh , chaque chose en son temps .

Misaki : Ah bon parce que tu ne veux pas m'épouser peut-être ?

Dit-elle en s'énervant .

Takumi : Mais si mais ... C'est compliqué .

Misaki : On en reparlera ce soir.

Ikuto : Faudrait aussi réveiller Tomoya et Nagisa .

Yuji : Eux c'est différent , en fait ils sont déjà levés et ils préparent notre itinéraire .

Utau : Quand je dis que tout le monde en fait trop .

Train : Ah bon , tu dis ça et après on m'accuse de tirer au flanc , c'est de l'injustice !

Ikuto : T'en veux encore ?

Train : Non non tout va bien...tout va très très bien hé hé .

Utau : Et les chefs qui sont encore en train de piloter .

Misaki : Au fait où est Ushio ?

Train : Elle est partie réveiller ses parents comme l'a si bien suggéré Ikuto .

Utau : Et tu n'aurais pas pu le dire plus tôt ?

Ikuto : T'as sorti une remarque sur moi là ?

Train : Non non non...

Tomoya : C'est bien agité ici .

Nagisa : Comme toujours .

Utau : Désolé , vous avez été interrompus pendant que vous travaillez ?

Tomoya : Mais non mais non .

Ushio : Ils avaient fini .

Nagisa : Mais tu parles à ma place maintenant .

Dit-elle en caressant la tête de sa fille .

Ikuto : Bon ben il ne reste plus que les nouveaux .

Tomoya : Et Mei et Koichi ?

Utau : Ils ont encore piloté toute la nuit .

Nagisa : Non mais sérieusement .

Tomoya était déjà en train de se diriger vers le poste de pilotage suivi par Nagisa .

Tomoya : Vous êtes incorrigible .

Koichi : Désolés .

Nagisa : Les chefs ne doivent pas forcément assumer tout , ils doivent aussi se maintenir en forme .

Tomoya : Le pilote automatique sert à quelque chose , allez dormir .

Mei : Voilà pourquoi c'est vous qui devriez être les leaders .

Nagisa : Mei , ne remettons pas ça sur la table .

Tomoya : Dites-vous que c'est un ordre des sous-chefs .

Koichi : Dans ce cas .

Koichi activa le pilote automatique et lui et Mei sortirent enfin .

Takumi : Chefs !

Utau : Vous allez enfin vous reposer ?

Mei : Oui je pense qu'on en a besoin .

Ikuto : Génial .

Koichi : Vous direz bonjour à Saito et Louise quand ils seront levés .

Tomoya : Ok .

Koichi et Mei partirent , Ushio put enfin poser la question à laquelle elle pensait tout ce temps .

Ushio : Maman , c'est quoi des avances ?

Nagisa : Hein ?

Tomoya : Comment ça ?

Ushio : Ça veut dire quoi faire des avances ?

Nagisa : Ushio , qui t'a parlé de ça ?

Ushio : J'ai pas le droit de dire que c'est grande sœur Utau .

Nagisa : Utau !

Utau : Hé hé...

Depuis leur chambre Louise et Saito entendaient le bruit et se dirent qu'il serait peut-être temps de se lever .

À l'académie Honnoji tous les nouveaux élèves étaient rassemblés dans la cour attendant le discours de Satsuki , lorsque soudainement , un char posté devant l'entrée des bâtiments s'éleva avec dessus Gamagori .

Gamagori : Votre attention ! Je suis Ira Gamagori le président de la section disciplinaire de l'académie Honnoji !

Du haut de la grande tour des rayons aveuglants apparurent .

Gamagori : Maintenant montrez du respect à la présidente de Honnoji ! , La grande conquérante , Mlle Satsuki Kiryuin ! Garde à vous !

Comme toujours Gamagori hurlait en prononçant ses mots , toute la foule fit le salut de Honnoji , un claquement de talon se fit entendre du haut de la tour , Satsuki se tenait fièrement avec comme toujours les mains sur son épée Bakuzan qu'elle tenait devant elle dans sa posture habituelle .

Satsuki : La terreur c'est la liberté , le règne c'est la délivrance , la contradiction c'est la vérité ! Ainsi est la réalité de ce monde , si vous êtes ici c'est parce que vous voulez servir Honnoji , notre beau pays . Vous allez apprendre à vous battre , vous rassemblerez des connaissances dans tous les domaines , vous entraînerez vos corps et bien sûr , vous apprendrez à vous servir des puissants uniformes Goku . Vous êtes dans la meilleure académie du monde alors montrez vous en digne , toute forme de rébellion sera punie par le conseil , laissez-moi vous le présenter !  
>Le président de la section disciplinaire , Ira Gamagori !<p>

Un projecteur vint entourer Gamagori qui ne salua pas la foule .

Satsuki : Le président de la section sportive , Uzu Sanageyama .

Étant derrière Satsuki , son image fut simplement projetée sur les écrans géants .

Satsuki : Le président de la section de recherche et d'information , Hoka Inumuta .

Inumuta ne salua pas non plus la foule .

Satsuki : La présidente de la section culturelle , Nonon Jakuzure .

Nonon affichait un visage très triste , sûrement parce qu'elle n'avait plus vu Sasuke depuis le jour dernier .

Satsuki : Et enfin les présidents de la section de combat , Kazuto Kirigaya et Asuna Kirigaya .

Une fois les projecteurs braqués sur eux , Kazuto et Asuna ne firent rien de spécial à part garder comme toujours leurs sourires en coin arrogants .

Satsuki : Je vous souhaite de réussir tout ce que vous entreprendrez ici .

Satsuki avait fini son discours , et maintenant des panneaux d'indication montrèrent aux élèves où ils devaient se diriger en fonction de la section qu'ils avaient choisi .  
>Un rassemblement d'une bonne centaine de personnes s'était formé devant le dortoir de la section de combat , les élèves n'étaient pas nombreux par rapport aux autres sections car celle de combat était très prisée par ceux qui voulaient partir sur les champs de bataille . Après quelques minutes deux silhouettes apparurent sur le toit du dortoir , Kazuto et Asuna étaient partis très vite à la fin de la présentation de Satsuki afin de monter sur le toit pour dire eux aussi leur discours . Une fois que tous les élèves les eurent remarqués ils firent le plus grand silence .<br>Un micro à la main , Kazuto prit la parole le premier.

Kazuto : Vous voulez tous ici intégrer la section de combat n'est-ce pas ?! Et bien laissez moi vous dire que vous n'en avez pas l'air car quand je regarde vos visages je vois des inutiles déchets qui nous feront perdre notre temps déjà si précieux ! Au moins vous êtes venus ici pas comme vos lâches de camarades qui se sont réfugiés dans les autres sections afin de se la couler douce ! Mais ici ça ne se passera pas comme ça car nous allons vous entraîner intensivement jusque à former l'équipe d'élite qui défendra ce pays lors des batailles !

Asuna s'empara à son tour du micro .

Asuna : Bande de minables vous avez vu vos têtes ?! Je suis persuadée que vous ne serez même pas dix à terminer cet entraînement diabolique ! En tout cas vous n'avez pas intérêt à nous décevoir bien au contraire !

Kazuto : Il y a cinq étages dans ce dortoir , la seule chambre du cinquième étage est la nôtre , la plus haute , et vous savez pourquoi ?! Car nous sommes les plus puissants !

Asuna : Et vous , à quel étage sera votre chambre ?! Ce sera décidé en fonction de vos compétences , pour l'instant vous dormirez dehors dans les tantes qui sont à votre disposition , bien sûr vous les monterez vous-même ! Si vous n'êtes même pas capables de monter une simple tante alors je ne vois pas ce que vous venez faire ici !

Kazuto : Demain commencera votre entraînement ! Pour l'instant , allez en cours normalement !

Asuna : Voilà qui conclus notre discours de présentation !

Kazuto et Asuna : Rompez !

Les élèves se dispersèrent puis bientôt il n'y eut plus personne devant ce que les élèves avaient déjà surnommé "le dortoir des enfers" , Kazuto et Asuna restaient sur le toit à scruter l'horizon . Ils prirent une profonde inspiration .

Asuna : C'est vraiment magnifique .

Kazuto : Oui , vraiment magnifique .

Asuna : Nous allons leur faire vivre l'enfer .

Kazuto : Et nous allons beaucoup nous amuser .

Lelouch , Light et C.C étaient arrivés à la capitale de Britannia , enfin la nouvelle capitale pour Lelouch .

Light : Après tout ce temps passé en voiture nous y sommes enfin .

C.C : La capitale .

Lelouch : Vlaines .

On peut dire que Vlaines était une ville vraiment éclairée , considérée comme une capitale futuriste , on y trouve tous les plus grands hôtels et les plus grandes boutiques de Britannia ce qui est un paradis touristique . Cependant il est mal vu d'être Honnojien dans cette ville , normal vu que les deux pays sont en concurrence directe , Britannia qui était au sommet du monde il y a des années de cela , et Honnoji , un jeune pays qui domine déjà presque toute l'Asie . C'est un monde divisé en deux bien que l'Europe , toujours dirigée par Britannia , veuille retrouver son indépendance . Actuellement et bien plus depuis la mort du conseil décisionnel , Britannia se meurt en l'attente d'un nouveau dirigeant . Light avait eu une bonne idée de prendre une carte à l'entrée de la ville .

Lelouch : Il est marqué sur cette carte que la grande pyramide est au centre de la ville .

Light : Mais c'est où le centre ?

C.C : Du calme , c'est indiqué sur les panneaux .

C.C regarda les panneaux de circulation au bord de la route et vit qu'il était marqué ...

C.C : Grande pyramide , Great Avenue , après le pont .

La flèche pointant vers la gauche , Lelouch et ses amis décidèrent de prendre ce chemin . En dix minutes ils étaient arrivés à la pyramide .

Lelouch : Alors c'est ça la grande pyramide ?

Light : Comme son nom l'indique c'est bien une pyramide .

En effet , une simple pyramide dont les quatre côtés sont d'immenses murs triangulaires transparents opaques . Il y a bien une entrée qui est une porte coulissante amenant au hall principal .

C.C : Et donc qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant Lelouch ?

Lelouch : Eh bien aucune idée .

Répondit-il innocemment .

C.C : Sans blagues !?

Light : Tu ne comptes rien faire ?!

Lelouch : Il va bientôt se passer quelque chose , en attendant allons trouver un hôtel .

C.C : (Tu as changé Lelouch , tu as changé) .

Après avoir obtenu trois chambres dans une petite auberge de Great Avenue grâce au Geass de Lelouch , les trois se réunirent dans la chambre attribuée à C.C afin que Lelouch puisse expliquer son plan .

Lelouch : Voilà , j'ai toutes les raisons de penser qu'un nouvel empereur ou une nouvelle impératrice sera nommé(e) très bientôt .

Light : Et qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?

C.C : Ça parait logique , le trône ne reste jamais vide très longtemps à Britannia .

Lelouch : Nous allons donc attendre que cette personne vienne au pouvoir et ensuite nous aviserons en fonction de sa personnalité .

C.C : Ça me semble être un bon plan .

Light : T'as pas plus motivant ?

Lelouch : Malheureusement non , je ne sais toujours pas combien de choses ont changé et je ne peux pas agir avant d'être au courant de tout .

C.C : Donc en clair tu ne vas pas être opportuniste et profiter du fait que le trône soit libre comme tu nous l'as fait espérer ?

Lelouch : J'ai dit que j'allais changer de méthode par rapport à la fois d'avant .

C.C : (Je comprends , en fait ce qu'il veut c'est ne pas avoir de regrets cette fois-ci , il a la chance d'avoir une deuxième vie alors il ne veut pas la risquer dans des stratégies dangereuses . Je comprends , Lelouch . Je comprends) .

Lelouch avait peur d'échouer à nouveau et C.C le comprenait très bien .

C.C : Nous ferons comme tu dis .

* * *

><p><em>Dans le prochain chapitre :<em>

_La résistance passe enfin à l'action , la mission d'infiltration peut commencer ._

_Prochain chapitre : Les deux nouveaux élèves infiltrés ._


	13. Partie 1 - Chapitre 12

Partie 1 - Chapitre 12 : Les deux nouveaux élèves infiltrés .

* * *

><p>À bord du vaisseau de la résistance , tous les membres , y compris Louise et Saito étaient réunis , Mei et Koichi sont montés sur la table basse afin de faire une importante annonce .<p>

Koichi : À tous les membres de la résistance , l'heure est venue de passer à l'attaque .

Takumi : À l'attaque ?

Mei : Oui , jusque-là nous n'avons rien fait d'impressionnant pour contrer Satsuki mais ... À partir d'aujourd'hui commence la première mission d'infiltration .

Misaki : La mission d'infiltration ?

Yuji : Ouais ! Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais je suis déjà super motivé !

Tomoya : Oula , du calme . Je crois avoir compris ce que les chefs ont préparé .

Koichi : Les gars , c'est la rentrée des classes !

Mei : Préparez-vous car pour deux d'entre vous ce sera le retour à l'école .

Après avoir prononcé cette phrase , Mei déclencha un long silence avant que tous les membres (à l'exception de Tomoya et Nagisa qui eux ont tout compris) ne se rendent compte de ce qui se passe vraiment .

Tout le monde : Quoiiiiii !?

Koichi : Et oui , comme le nom de la mission l'indique , deux d'entre vous vont infiltrer l'académie Honnoji en tant que nouveaux élèves .

Misaki : Attendez , vous êtes sérieux ? L'académie Honnoji , l'infiltrer ?

Shana : Aucun d'être nous ne sera crédible comme étudiant , et puis les formalités administratives vous y avez pensé ?

Mei : Pas d'inquiétude , à l'académie Honnoji il y a un très bon moyen d'intégrer l'établissement sans avoir de papiers .

Ikuto : À bon et c'est quoi ?

Koichi : Prétendre vouloir rejoindre l'armée de Honnoji après le diplôme .

Nagisa : Eh bien oui , Honnoji est un pays qui est toujours en manque de recrues pour leur armée .

Tomoya : Le seul mot d'ordre de Satsuki c'est , encore , encore et encore plus de soldats pour conquérir le monde .

Mei : Alors deux d'entre vous vont êtres les nouveaux élèves qui veulent rejoindre la section de combat .

Saito : La section de combat ?

Louise : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Koichi : Ah oui c'est vrai , comme vous êtes nouveaux nous allons vous expliquer comment fonctionne l'académie Honnoji . Tomoya , Nagisa , si vous voulez bien ?

Tomoya : Mais bien sûr . À l'académie Honnoji tout comme pour le pays qu'elle représente , la hiérarchie est comme ça : Tout est dirigé par Satsuki Kiryuin , la présidente du conseil . Le conseil est composé d'elle ainsi que des présidents des sections . Ils y a cinq sections : La section sportive , la section culturelle , la section disciplinaire , la section de recherche et d'information et la section de combat qui vient d'être créée . Les présidents des sections dirigent eux même les chefs des clubs qui composent les sections et c'est comme ça que fonctionne l'académie .

Nagisa : Bref , en fonction de ce que vous voulez faire de votre avenir vous intégrez une des sections , et la section de combat nouvellement créée est faite pour ceux qui veulent intégrer l'armée .

Saito : Je crois avoir compris mais j'ai des questions , avant il n'y avait pas de section de combat alors comment on pouvait rentrer dans l'armée .

Nagisa : Il fallait se présenter aux bureaux du gouvernement pour être envoyé en camp d'entrainement .

Louise : Autre question , comment savez-vous tout ça ?

Tomoya : Nous sommes la résistance , nous nous opposons à Satsuki Kiryuin et donc à son académie , le centre de Honnoji . Il est normal que nous soyons renseignés .

Saito : Mais pour cette nouvelle section de combat , c'est très récent alors comment ?

Koichi : Grâce à ça .

Koichi sortit un magazine du tiroir sous la table basse .

Mei : C'est le HonnoMagazine , ça raconte toute l'actualité de l'académie Honnoji .

Saito et Louise : Heinnn...

Un simple magazine avec pour photo de couverture , Satsuki du haut de sa tour .

Saito : Je vois .

Mei : Mais malheureusement nous n'en savons pas assez sur cette section de combat et c'est pour ça que nous allons faire cette mission d'infiltration .

Ikuto : Moi je veux bien mais qui on va prendre ? Vous avez dit deux personnes c'est ça ?

Koichi : Exactement , un garçon et une fille .

À ce moment la tout le monde commence à stresser en attente du verdict .

Mei : Et les heureux élus sont ... Utau et Ikuto .

Utau : Hein !

Ikuto : Non ! Je refuse , vous savez depuis combien de temps j'ai pas mis les pieds dans une école ?!

Koichi : Comme presque chacun d'entre nous ici .

Mei : Il nous faut de personnes qui soit proches mais pas trop . Pas un couple mais pas non plus des personnes sans aucun lien .

Koichi : Alors vous , le frère et la sœur .

Ikuto : Parce que frère et sœur c'est pas proches peut-être !?

Mei et Koichi : Bref , obéissez !

Utau et Ikuto : Bien chefs !

Tomoya : Dites , c'est bien beau tout ça mais il serait peut-être temps de parler des détails de l'opération .

Mei : Tout à fait , Utau , Ikuto , écoutez bien . Il faut à tout prix que vous ne soyez pas dans la même classe , c'est pourquoi vous mentirez sur vos âges en disant que vous avez deux ans d'écart . Enfin , je parle comme ça mais ... Il ne faut pas que vos identités soient révélées , n'oubliez pas que c'est de l'infiltration alors vous aurez de faux noms .

Koichi : Personne ne doit savoir que vous êtes frère et sœur et encore moins que vous être membres de la résistance .

Mei : Votre but est de rapporter autant d'informations que possible sur la section de combat et les activités actuelles de Satsuki . Des questions ?

Ikuto : Oui , heu .. On ne va pas rester élèves pendant un an quand même ?

Mei : Non , rassurez-vous .

Utau et Ikuto poussèrent un soupir de soulagement mais se posèrent une nouvelle question .

Utau : Mais et pour les uniformes Goku ?

Saito : Et ça c'est quoi encore les uniformes Goku ?

Tomoya : Ah , c'est vrai , ça aussi c'est un truc qu'on a oublié de vous expliquer .

Nagisa : À l'académie Honnoji les uniformes peuvent procurer à leur porteur des capacités surhumaines , il y a quatre types d'uniformes : Les uniformes à une étoile qui sont pour les élèves lambdas , les uniformes deux étoiles qui sont pour les chefs de clubs et les trois étoiles pour les chefs des sections . Après il y a les élèves sans étoiles , les cancres .

Louise : Je vois , plus l'uniforme à d'étoiles plus il est puissant c'est ça ?

Nagisa : Exact .

Tomoya : Le nombre d'étoiles est déterminé par le pourcentage de fibres vivantes dans l'uniforme .

Louise : Fibres vivantes ?

Nagisa : C'est un textile dont se sert Satsuki pour la fabrication des uniformes .

Tomoya : Les fibres vivantes procurent les pouvoirs , les une étoile possèdent 10% de fibres , les deux étoiles 20% et les trois étoiles 30% .

Nagisa : Bien sur le port de ces fibres est dangereux , tout le monde n'est pas capable de les porter car ça peut être mortel .

Mei : C'est pour ça qu'Ikuto et Utau seront obligatoirement des sans étoiles . Vous devrez cacher vos capacités .

Utau : Dites carrément qu'on est faibles tant qu'on y est .

Saito : Dites .

Tomoya : Oui .

Saito : Vous nous avez expliqués ce qu'est l'académie Honnoji , sont fonctionnement et maintenant vous nous parlez des uniformes Goku . Je veux savoir s'il y a d'autres choses que l'on doit savoir et que vous ne nous avez pas dites .

Après cette réclamation il y eut un long silence , Tomoya ferma les yeux et un petit sourire apparut sur son visage .

Tomoya : Chaque chose en son temps .

Saito : Quoi !

Louise : Alors c'est ça , nous avons rejoint la résistance et vous nous cachez toujours des choses ?!

Koichi : Comme l'a dit Tomoya , chaque chose en son temps . Pour l'instant il faut terminer le briefing .

Mei : Utau , Ikuto , vous irez demain vous présenter à l'académie , nous allons bientôt atterrir .

Utau et Ikuto : Bien compris !

Louise : Ils nous ignorent .

Chuchota-t-elle à Saito .

Saito : La résistance , vous êtes définitivement louches .

À l'académie Honnoji , la vie était normale , Satsuki était tranquillement en train de boire du thé , Nonon était avec Sasuke s'inquiétant de toutes les expériences qu'on lui faisait subir , et Kazuto et Asuna ... Kazuto et Asuna étaient encore dans leur chambre sur leur lit et ils respiraient difficilement .

Kazuto et Asuna : Hu..Hu...Hu...Hu...Hu...Ahhhhhh...Hua...Hua !

Asuna : Je ... Je n'en peux plus !

Kazuto : Moi non plus .

Les Kirigaya étaient à genoux sur leur lit , l'un contre l'autre et s'agrippaient mutuellement leurs uniformes Goku , ils agonisaient .

Asuna : Huuuuaaaahhhhh ! Je ne peux plus le supporter ... Il faut .. Il faut ... Il faut ..

Kazuto et Asuna : Que l'on tue quelqu'un !

Kazuto : Dit Asuna ... Si on massacre un élève au hasard ça ne tuera personne hein ?!

Asuna : Personne à part lui !

Kazuto : Hua ha ha ha ha ha ha ! ! ! Alors allons-y .

Ils sortirent brutalement de leur chambre et tandis que tous les élèves étaient en cours il n'y avait que la chef du club de jardinage sur la muraille de l'académie , arrosant ses plantes . Kazuto et Asuna arrivèrent et la regardèrent .

Kazuto : Celle-là est la seule pour l'instant .

Asuna : Alors nous allons nous en contenter .

Leur voix et leur ton avaient quelque chose de psychopathe , les Kirigaya sortirent chacun un couteau d'on ne sait où et foncèrent sur le chef du club . Avant qu'elle ne se rende compte de ce qui lui arrive elle avait déjà deux lames plantées au fond de l'estomac et tenait difficilement sur ses jambes .

Asuna : Allez , on sait que tu aimes ça .

Kazuto : Nos lames sont plantées au fond de toi , c'est bon non ?

Asuna : Ça te plaît ? Dis-nous que ça te plaît !

La chef du club crachait maintenant du sang , Kazuto et Asuna retiraient leur couteau et la regardant s'effondrer sur le sol en se tordant de douleur .

Kazuto : On dirait qu'elle n'aime pas .

Asuna : Qu'elle impudente , nous nous sommes donnés du mal pour monter et venir jusque ici , elle est une vilaine fille ... Et les vilaines filles doivent êtres punies .

Kazuto retourna la fille à l'agonie sur le dos en lui maintenant les bras en croix sur le sol .

Kazuto : Vas-y , Asuna , montre lui ce qui arrive aux vilaines filles qui osent nous énerver .

Chef du club : Non ... Je vous en supplie .. Laissez-moi vivre .. Pitié !

Kazuto : Elle arrive encore à parler ?

Asuna : Alors c'est qu'elle en redemande !

Asuna se mit à califourchon sur sa victime et un sourire sadique plus fort que les autres apparût sur son visage .

Asuna : Oh , tu soufres hein ? Dis-moi comme tu soufres !

Elle s'acharnait maintenant sur l'épaule de la jeune fille à sa merci . Plantant et retirant sa lame encore et encore tout en riant comme une folle .

Kazuto : Tu es vraiment égoïste , moi aussi j'en veux un bout .

Asuna : Oui mais il faut que tu la tiennes , on inversera la prochaine fois . En tout cas elle a de la chance , avec toi ça aurait été pire comme tu es plus calme tu peux plus les faire souffrir .

Asuna prit la pointe du couteau , l'enfonça dans l'avant-bras droit de la chef du club de jardinage , empoigna l'arme et tira un grand coup remontant jusque au biceps . Le bras était maintenant complètement ouvert et elle s'acharnait maintenant à le planter de l'intérieur . la victime hurlait si fort qu'on pouvait l'entendre jusque dans les bidonvilles . Kazuto suggéra d'en finir avant que du monde n'arrive attiré par les grands cris de douleur , Asuna obéit et planta sa lame droit dans le thorax de la jardinière et tira encore un grand coup quasiment jusque au pubis de sa victime . Celle-ci avait été complètement éventrée et ne respirait plus .

Asuna : Et merde , elle est déjà morte .

Kazuto : Désolé mais on doit vite retourner dans notre chambre , la section disciplinaire va bientôt débarquer .

Asuna : Ouais ouais .

Ils étaient déjà retournés à leurs appartements lorsque les gars de la section disciplinaire debarquerent sur les lieux du crime . Horrifiés , ils appelèrent directement Gamagori .

Gamagori : Appelez Jakuzure , dites-lui qu'elle a perdu un chef de club et transmettez lui ça mais attention . Gard a celui qui l'ouvre !

Il griffonna quelque chose sur un bout de papier qu'il plia et remis à son messager . Sur le papier il était marqué "les nouveaux présidents de la section de combat sont extrêmement dangereux , fait gaffe" . Une fois seul il se parla à lui-même en observant le "dortoir des enfers" depuis le haut de la muraille .

Gamagori : Mlle Satsuki , vous nous avez ramené de sacrés psychopathes .

La chambre de Sasuke était une simple pièce au murs blancs avec un lit une place disposé dans un coin . Nonon restait constamment au côté de son aimé , en tout cas le plus possible quand elle n'avait aucune activité en rapport avec sa section , elle était donc assise à côté de Sasuke sur son lit .

Nonon : Ça ne te dérange vraiment pas ?

Sasuke : Huh . Qu'est-ce qui pourrait me déranger ?

Nonon : De m'avoir avec toi en permanence .

Sasuke : Quoi..heu...mais non . Tu te trompes , Nonon , ça ne me dérange jamais de t'avoir avec moi .

À l'entente de ces mots , Nonon rougit atrocement . Ce pourrait-il que Sasuke lui aussi .. Non , il ne pouvait pas partager ses sentiments .  
>La joyeuse amourette de Nonon et Sasuke fut temporairement interrompue par l'arriver brutale du messager de Gamagori .<p>

Messager : Mlle Jakuzure , un message de la part de M . Gamagori .

Jakuzure : Hein , un message ?

Messager : Il m'a demandé de vous informer de la mort de la présidente du club de jardinage , elle a été tuée .

À ce moment , le visage de Nonon devint pâle .

Jakuzure : La ... présidente ... du club ... de jardinage ? Tuée ?

Sasuke : Comment ?!

Messager : M . Gamagori m'a également demandé de vous transmettre ce message écrit .

Le messager tendit le petit bout de papier à Nonon qui le prit et l'ouvrit doucement , elle lut les mots et comprit alors tout comme Gamagori , qui a pût tuer la présidente du club .

Nonon : Kazuto et Asuna Kirigaya .

Sasuke : Nonon , Ça va ?

Sasuke enveloppa Nonon dans ses bras et se colla contre elle , la réaction de Nonon ne se fit pas attendre .

Sasuke : Accuse-moi de profiter de la situation si tu veux mais ne pleures surtout pas , je ne le supporterais pas .

Nonon profitait de ce moment magique qui lui était accordé par une tragique providence . La résistance était réunie dans leur salon , ils attendaient la sortie d'Utau et Ikuto dans leurs uniformes de lycéens , les deux Tsukiyomi sortirent en même temps de leurs cabines et se montrèrent dans leurs uniformes , ils étaient différents . Celui d'Utau était simple aux couleurs noir et blanc . Celui d'Ikuto , plus classe , était beige et rouge .

Ushio : Ouah , trop cool , grande sœur !

Utau : C'est tellement embarrassant .

Ikuto : Ça fait tellement longtemps que j'ai pas mis un uniforme .

Mei : Vous êtes superbes .

Koichi : De vrais lycéens .

Utau : Arrêtez de vous moquer .

Mei : Mais on ne rigole pas .

Tomoya : Bon maintenant il y a une chose à régler , où va t'on se poser .

Nagisa : C'est déjà prévu que l'on se pose sur l'océan .

Tomoya : Je vois .

Le vaisseau de la résistance est très pratique car il peut se poser sur l'eau . Ce fut fait après une demi-heure de vole . Utau et Ikuto arrivèrent sur le ponton de l'île de Honno .

Utau : Ok , un , deux , un , deux , vous m'entendez ?

Tomoya : Super , l'oreillette fonctionne à merveille .

Ikuto : Génial .

La communication permanente était assurée par des oreillettes que portaient Utau et Ikuto , Tomoya et Nagisa s'occupaient comme toujours de ce qui concerne l'informatique et l'électronique , ils étaient donc assis à leur bureau disposé dans un coin du salon du vaisseau . Finalement , les Tsukiyomi arrivèrent à l'entrer de l'académie .

Tomoya et Nagisa : Donc vous êtes prêt , Utau Shibata , Ikuto Nekomi ?

Ikuto : Ces faux noms sont vraiment ridicules , vous auriez pas pu choisir mieux ?

Arrivés dans l'académie , c'était l'heure de la pause et tous les élèves de la section disciplinaire étaient rassemblés sur la muraille où était encore le corps de la présidente du club de sport .

Utau : Tien , il se passe quoi là haut ?

Ikuto : Bizarre , on en apprendra plus en tant qu'élèves .

Utau : Maintenant ce qu'il faut c'est rencontrer Satsuki pour devenir officiellement élèves .

Ikuto : Et tu comptes faire comment ?

Utau : Regarde .

Utau se tenait au beau milieu de la cours principale , prit une profonde inspiration puis de toutes ses forces elle appela .

Utau : Ohhhhhheeeeeeeeeooooohhh ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Satsuki Kiryuin ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Je sais que tu es là haut alors montre toi ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Ikuto : Heinn !?

Depuis le vaisseau de la résistance , tout le monde trouvait ça fou mais Tomoya calma le jeu .

Tomoya : Elle a parfaitement comprise comment faire , si il y a bien une chose qui intéresse Satsuki c'est l'audace , il y a de fortes chances qu'elle se montre .

Utau : Alors quoi tu ne viens pas saluer les nouveaux élèves transférés ? ! ! ! ! ! Tu fais une bien piètre présidente du conseil ! ! ! ! ! !

Ikuto : Tu n'en fais pas trop là ?

Rapidement , les rayons divins jaillirent de la grande tour , on entendit le claquement d'un talon , Satsuki se tenait comme toujours tenant son épée devant elle .

Satsuki : Qui y a t'il !?

Ikuto : Ça a marché .

Tomoya : Ikuto ! Éloigne-toi d'Utau , il faut qu'on pense que tu ne la connais pas , joue la surprise comme si tu étais étonné par ce qu'elle fait .

Ikuto : Ok .

Ikuto s'écarta et fit exprès de tomber au sol , il prit un accent théâtral et dit .

Ikuto : Whoa , qu'est-ce que tu fais toi , ça ne va pas d'appeler Mlle Satsuki comme ça ? Je ne sais pas qui tu es mais tu as du courage , à non ça je ne sais pas qui tu es .

Tomaya : Pff...

Nagisa : Rah , à quel point peut-il être mauvais acteur ?

Satsuki : Qui ose me déranger ?!

Utau : Mon nom est Utau Shibata ! ! ! ! ! !

Satsuki : Que veux-tu , Utau Shibata ?!

Utau : Je suis une nouvelle élève ! ! ! ! !

Satsuki : Et donc ?!

Utau : Accorde-moi un entretien pour que je puisse intégrer officiellement l'académie ! ! ! ! ! !

Satsuki : Utilise les procédures normales et ne me fait plus perdre mon temps !

Utau : Je veux intégrer ton armée ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Satsuki : How . Intéressant .

Utau : Alors tu m'accordes un entretien , au fait , il y a un autre élevé à côté de moi qui en veux un aussi ! ! ! ! !

Satsuki : Je vous l'accorde !

* * *

><p><em>Dans le prochain chapitre : C'est enfin l'heure du casting , enfin du grand recrutement de la section de combat .<em>

_Les épreuves préparées par Kazuto et Asuna vont décider de qui intégrera la section spéciale de combat ._

_Prochain chapitre : Le grand recrutement de la section de combat ._


End file.
